Heart of the Elements
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: Chapter 11 up!This is a hidden chapter!Finished! Ready for reading! By the way, please send reviews when you're done reading.
1. Dimension Transfer

"**Heart of the Elements"**

Category: Adventure/Action/Humor/Romance

Summary: The Bladebreakers find themselves isolated in a dimension they don't know and each of them is separated. While journeying some of them encounter girl versions of themselves except Hillary who will find a boy version of herself and are told they are the guardians of the dimension. How will they take it? (KaiOC, RayOC, TysonHillary, MaxOC)(Beyblade V Force)

**Chapter 1- Dimension Transfer**

**Tyson moaned: I'm bored. Max tried eating sugar to make him hyper but no use.**

**Ray sighed and said: I wish something exciting would happen right now. Suddenly, a **

**vortex opened up and pulled the 7 kids in. Tyson yelled: Good going, Ray! Ray said **

**defensively: I didn't say anything! I swear! Max, Hillary, Kenny and Daichi were **

**screaming at the top of their lungs, while Kai was trying to keep himself from getting **

**sucked in. In the end, they all got sucked in. They flew through vortex as fast as the **

**speed of light. Tyson asked: Where are we going? Ray said: I don't know! Max**

**moaned: I wish I did! Kai said: I think we're at the end already! Then a strong force **

**separated them from one another, except Hillary and Tyson. Tyson moaned: Oh no! **

**Ray, Maxie, Kai! But no response, Tyson and Hillary were pulled **

**in faster than awhile ago then, they crashed onto the hard ground and were knocked out.**

**Meanwhile the other 5 were at the other parts of the strange dimension.**

Kai's P.O.V. 

**I wondered where I was.**

**I wished I kinda knew.**

**I walked around cautiously in case someone attacks me.**

**Suddenly, I saw a figure coming towards me.**

**I thought it was somebody I knew like Ray for example.**

**But, I was wrong.**

**I asked myself: Who the hell is she? **

**She saw me and asked: What are you doing here?**

**I just told her: Hn.**

**Then, when I turned around to leave, I saw a silver dragon coming towards me.**

**I turned around; I grabbed the girl's hand and ran for my life for the very first time.**

** Normal P.O.V **

**Kai ran as fast as he could with the girl in tow. The girl yelled: Hey! Let go of my **

**wrist! Kai said: No time to explain, we have to run! I'd rather get beaten up by my **

**grandfather than to get fried! The girl asked: Who's your grandfather? Kai said: You wouldn't know who he is.**

**She said: Hn. Fine. She spotted a cave and yelled: In here! Kai and she entered the cave and hid there. Kai **

**asked: Since when did dragons really exist? The girl said: I'll answer that later, right now we are near my **

**village. Kai rolled his eyes and went on to follow her. She said: What's your name by the way? Kai said: Kai.**

**That's all. She said: Oh, the name's Iridane. Kai said: Oh. Where's this? Iridane said: This is the Nova**

**Village. Kai wondered: Why does this place have a strong fire aura? My own fire aura is burning stronger than**

**usual. Why do I feel stronger? Iridane bowed in courtesy to the elders and pushed Kai down also. Kai ended**

**up falling down to his knees. He wanted to say: What the Fuck was that for? The elders said:**

**Please rise, Kai Hiwatari. Kai was stupefied, they knew who he was, he wondered why and he wanted **

**to know.**

Ray's P.O.V 

**I was stuck in the middle of nowhere.**

**I kept on looking for a place to stay.**

**Then there was a girl who had black hair like me.**

**I went to her and asked: May I ask where am I?**

**She said: Come with me, you'll figure it out.**

**I wasn't really sure but it was better than being stranded out here.**

TBC…..

Submit reviews please!

Tsa ne!


	2. The prophecy

**Chapter 2- The Prophecy**

Ray's P.O.V 

**I walked by her side for a few hours now,**

**I wanted to ask who she was. She's really pretty **

**too. I asked: Hey, thanks for helping me but,**

**who are you? She answered: Genisia. You must be **

**Ray, right? Ray was stunned, she knew who he**

**was, but he didn't know who she was. She said:**

**You and your friends are chosen to be guardians**

**in this world. To spare us from "it".**

**I asked: What's "it"?**

Tyson's P.O.V 

**I walked around with Hillary and was tired of hearing her moan.**

**Hillary moaned: We're going to die! Tyson said: No we're **

**not! Now quit whining or we're not going to get anywhere, Hillary!**

**Then 2 figures were approaching them, Hillary asked: Tyson, who**

**are they? She hid behind Tyson and began shivering. Tyson had a query**

**look and said: Maybe we can ask them for help.**

Normal P.O.V 

**Tyson and Hillary walked to the 2 kids and asked: Where are we? The boy said: May I just ask who you are **

**before I give you my name? The girl pushed him aside and said: Hi! I'm Juna! Tyson said: Hey, the name's**

**Tyson. Hillary yelled: Tyson, we don't even know who they are and you're making friends with her? Ugh!**

**The boy yelled: Hey Juna, we don't even know where they came from and you're making friends with him? **

**Juna said: Well, he looks friendly. I don't think he'd hurt me anyway. The boy had bulging veins on his head**

**due to jealousy, while Hillary had white eyes, large fangs and fire burning behind her also due to jealousy. **

**Tyson asked: Hey, do you have any idea where we are? Juna said: You're in our world known as "Mid rune".**

**She added: Oh yeah, you have to come with us first. There's something the elders want to tell you. She led Tyson**

**and Hillary to a place called: "The Rising Symbolia". Tyson asked: Where is this? The green haired girl said:**

**Shhh, they're here. Several tribe leaders brought Tyson's friends and him over to the area. Max yelled gleefully:**

**TYSON! YOU'RE IN ONE PIECE! Tyson yelled back: YEAH! What's goin' on? Ray answered: I wish I knew.**

**One of the tribe leaders brought Hillary to the middle of the circle. Tyson moaned: WHAT? WE'RE GOING **

**TO WORSHIP HER? No way! Ray scratched his head and said sadly: He'll never change. Then a priestess**

**went to the middle and said: Welcome, villagers to this very sacred ceremony. While she was talking, Kai asked Ray,**

**who was on his left: Tell me you have an idea, cause our feet are stuck to the floor and I ran out of ideas to get out.**

**Ray said: Same here. Then the priestess said: May the gods bestow onto them the 4 sacred spirits, as well as the**

**most holy one of them all, Amuriel. Tyson asked: Who the heck is Amuriel? The priestess snapped: You must respect**

**her! Do not disgrace her! Tyson said quietly: Whatever. Then a storm began to brew and the clouds became dark instantly.**

**Kai said to himself: What now? Then lightning striked Hillary very hard. Hillary screamed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Tyson yelled: HILLARY! Tyson struggled and moaned: MY FEET ARE STUCK! Kai said icily: And you only knew that **

**now? You're pathetic. Then each of the Bladebreakers were struck by different element bolts. Ray yelled:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH! Kai yelled: What the---? Max moaned: What is this? **

**Tyson yelled: Some times I wish I was smarter! Then, the storm ended, leaving the Bladebreakers exhausted and unconscious.**

**Then, they only heard murmuring noises later on, before they blacked out. "Uhhh..." Tyson woke with a start, he had no idea what was**

**going on. Then, he realized he forgot about Hillary. He jumped out and went to Hillary as fast as he could.**

Tyson's P.O.V 

**I raced to find Hillary. My heart began to beat very fast, in fact faster than usual. I pleaded to myself: Please don't be dead.**

**Please don't be… When he got there, he saw Hillary talking with the boy Hillary and I met awhile ago. I got really jealous when I saw this.**

**I said to myself: At least, she's okay. Then, I turned around and headed back to the place I came from.**

Normal P.O.V 

**Tyson decided to look for the others and see if they were okay. Meanwhile, Kai was talking to the girl he met awhile ago. Kai noticed she stood the same way he **

**stood. He asked: How come you look more muscular than normal girls? Kai couldn't help looking at her well-built body shape. She answered: Well, I was **

**trained to be a warrior more than a regular house wife. My parents made me this way. Kai said: Oh, I see. then, there was silence between them again. Kai **

**asked: Do you know what beyblade is? Iridane said: Yeah, we beyblade here often. Why? Do you know how? Kai answered: Yeah, you wanna try going against **

**me? Iridane agreed: Sure, I'm willing to see how strong you really are. They got their launchers ready and yelled: LET IT RIP! Dranzer and her beyblade, **

**Drizzler were slamming into one another. Kai yelled: Dranzer, Volcano Excellent Emission! Iridane yelled: Drizzler, Blizzard Assault! FOOOSH! Their attacks **

**collided with one another with one hard smash. Kai said: Not bad…. Iridane said: You're not so bad yourself. Then, Kai yelled: DRANZER! Dranzer rose from **

**his blade and opened her wings with full glory. Iridane yelled: Drizzler! An ice phoenix revealed its true form, a blue bird with icy blue eyes. They both yelled: **

**ATTACK! The two blades slammed into one another and created a bright flash of light. Kai yelled: What the heck? Iridane yelled: Aaaaaah! When the light **

**dimmed, Kai was in front of her and he asked: Are you okay? She blushed when she saw him in front of her and she answered: Yeah, how about you? Kai also **

**began to turn red like a tomato and answered: Yeah. Kai offered: You need help? As he stretched out his hand. She took his hand and said: Thanks. Suddenly,**

**lightning flashed from the sky. Kai said: I think we better get inside. Iridane answered: Yeah, I agree with you. They both ran into the tent and stayed there. **

**But instead of raining, a dragon came out of nowhere, a black one that is and blew fire at the village. The people began to panic and scream. Iridane complained:**

**What the fuck is their problem? Kai looked up and tapped her shoulder and said: Look up. When Iridane looked up, she saw the black dragon hurling flame**

**at the village. She muttered: Shit…. Kai said: Oh, fuck that piece of shit. Then, something came into Iridane's mind, she said: Kai, follow me! Kai obediently **

**followed her. Then, they came upon a shrine and Iridane said: This is it. Meanwhile, Tyson and Hillary were running as fast as they can away from the dragon. **

**Then, the boy, Rikota yelled: This way! He led Hillary through a different path from Tyson. Juna found Tyson and yelled: This way, Tyson! Tyson followed her **

**going to the shrine known as the "Tornado Shrine". In Ray and Genisia's situation, Ray and Genisia ran hurriedly to the Earth Shrine. Genisia said: The Earth **

**Shrine is the only thing that contains the earth spirit, Earthy, herself. Ray asked: Why are we here? I know to run and hide away from the dragon, but any **

**other reason why we're here? Genisia said: We're here because we're getting the Earth Spirit. Ray nodded and said: Oh, I see. In Max and the girl, Areana's **

**situation, Max was dragging Areana to safety. Arena instructed Max: Turn to your left Max! Max went through the left pathway. Then, when they got to the **

**shrine, Areana chanted: Hail the Spirit of Water, a boy wishes to make a contract with you. He is the new destined one. His name is Max Mizuhara. Then, the**

**spirit of water, Watery appeared and bestowed her powers and fusioned with Max. Max's form began to change, from a normal boy into a warrior. Max had blue**

**water armor which was impossible to break and a sword that can cut through anything. Max also wore a water helmet that was created by Watery, herself. **

**When, Max was done with the transformation, a gray light caught their attention. Areana yelled: Look, it's the Wind spirit, Windy! In the shrine Tyson was in,**

**Tyson wore silver gloves that were shaped into claws and silver armor that looked like ordinary cloth but was very durable and Tyson wore boots that enabled**

**him to fly. Juna proclaimed: The Wind Guardian is born! Tyson looked in awe at his body, then, Max and Areana caught up with them, Max exclaimed: Tyson **

**you look cool! Tyson answered: You too, Maxie! Then, a red beam shot through the sky, and it revealed a form of a phoenix. Juna said: It's Firey, Firey is a **

**very special type of spirit. She just doesn't just reveal herself as a phoenix just like that. She killed most of her guardians but it seems she found the perfect **

**match. Meanwhile, Kai and Iridane were in the Fire Shrine, Kai was given a pair of wings, fire gloves, a fire javelin and armor forged by the smiths of Firey. **

**Kai said quietly: Cool. Iridane said: Well, since you have Firey now, all we need to wait for is Earthy and the others. Then, Tyson, Max and the others found **

**them. Max asked: Have you seen Ray? Then, a green light shot up into the sky, Juna answered: I think we have our answer. Then, Ray appeared right in front**

**of them. Ray said: Well, let's go kick some dragon butt! Tyson added: Also, please don't refer that to Dragoon! Then, they flew up to the sky and headed for the**

**dragon. The villagers stared in awe, and said: The guardians, they have come! Meanwhile, a man stood and watched the fire guardian closely.**

cloudstrife22793: I'm so sorry if I used the clow cards from cardcaptor sakura, I couldn't think of anything else! 

Please submit reviews


	3. Trouble Arises

**Thank you for your reviews I'm soooooooooo happy! (I'm sorry if there some wrong things here)**

**Now on with the story…..**

**Chapter 3- Trouble Arises**

Normal P.O.V. 

**The Bladebreakers flew through the sky, heading for the dragon. The dragon hurled a fire ball at Max, while Max charged up for an attack. Max yelled: HEAVY**

**VIPER WALL! A wall of water appeared in front of the Bladebreakers. Ray and Kai stopped on time, unfortunately for Tyson, he smacked the wall hard. Ray **

**began to snicker at what happened, now, Tyson had a red sore nose. Kai rolled his eyes and went on. Soon, the dragon rammed the wall and the Bladebreakers **

**were thrown back a few inches. Kai cast: Mega Flare. He shot a huge flame from his palm and it aimed for the dragon and BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! All**

**thanks to Kai's big attack. But the dragon wasn't dead yet. The dragon went for Tyson, but Tyson covered his eyes and ducked for cover. Suddenly, Juna, the **

**girl, who Tyson met, saved his life. Then, when Hillary came into the scene, Juna was holding Tyson's hand. This got Hillary really fumed up, so fumed up that **

**she had smoke and red hinotamas burning right behind her. Also, Rikota saw this and grew jealous of Tyson with giant fangs and bulging veins etc. Tyson said:**

**It's okay, I'm fine. Back to the battle, Ray cast: Rose Dart! He shot a rose thorn that was as sharp as a knife, and he blinded the dragon. (cloudstrife22793: **

**Well, seems that you like Tyson, Hillary and poor Tyson has a sore nose. Tyson and Hillary: HEY! Hillary: (blushing) Tyson yelled: I'll get you for that! (Tyson**

**chasing cloudstrife22793 around the room) Max cast: TSUNAMI! A huge wave, I mean very huge drowned the dragon, problem was it was resistant to water and**

**earth. So, the only one capable right now of inflicting the most damage was Kai. Kai gathered all his energy and then, his body set ablaze. Kai yelled: Dragon**

**Flame! Kai hurled a giant fire dragon and the dragon coiled around the dragon. Then, Tyson cast: Evolution Tornado! Two Tornados howled and went for the **

**dragon. HOOOOOOWWWWWWL! ROOOOAAAAAAAR! The dragon roared in agony and anguish as the two attacks collided and combined. Next was Ray and**

**Max. Ray yelled: Razor Leaves! Max yelled: Aqua Edge! Leaves and water came from the two boys and slammed the dragon towards the mountains. BOOOM! **

**Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray and the others headed towards the dragon to finish it off, but a man appeared and blocked the dragon from getting hit by their next **

**attack. The Bladebreakers and Juna and Rikota looked at him with a query look. The man blasted Kai with a powerful attack and sent Kai flying. Kai flew back**

**then, he turned sharply and stood his ground (even though he was on air).The man said: She was once my guardian, and she was the one responsible for this. He**

**showed Kai his left arm and it was metal with a blade attached to it. Kai gave him a strange look, then, he asked: So, what does this have to do with me? The **

**man said: You are one of the very few to be able to harness Firey herself. Firey is a very special spirit. She has enough power to denominate the world if used**

**to her fullest potential. Kai was drawn aback by this, he didn't want to dominate the world. All he wanted was is this stupid ugly fucking bastard to step aside.**

**Also to get this over with. He didn't really have a lot of patience. He really hated it when people tell him these things the last minute. Kai said icily: Just leave **

**me alone. The man said: I'll be watching you Kai.**

Kai's P.O.V. 

**I wondered who that guy was. His words kept on flying through my head like a sea of memories. To me, this guy sounds like trouble and if this guy wants Firey,**

**he ain't getting her easily, that's one thing. But I asked myself: Why want a spirit that hurt you and that doesn't want you as their guardian? I flew back to the**

**others, not willing to tell them what he told me.**

Normal P.O.V 

**Kai flew back to his teammates after the encounter with the enemy. He was still asking himself: Why the fuck does that guy want Firey? Whatever his reason **

**is, she belongs to me. Me only, nobody else. When he got there, Tyson asked: What did that guy ask you, Kai? Kai simply said coldly: It's none of your business **

**and never will be. Kai flew back with the others still thinking about it. When they got there, it was already night time. The whole village was celebrating their**

**victory over the dragon. Tyson sat in between Hillary and Juna, Rikota was next to Juna, Ray sat next to Genisia and Kai sat beside Iridane. While everyone was **

**celebrating, Iridane noticed Kai's expression. It wasn't the usual cold and silent, instead it was more concern and bewilderment. Iridane asked: What's wrong **

**Kai? Is there something bothering you? Kai looked at her and said: No, nothing. I'm just thinking of something. Iridane said: I don't think it's just a small**

**thing. Kai said: It's nothing. Besides, it's none of your business. This is a problem I have to deal myself. Meanwhile, Tyson was stuffing himself with food like**

**Juna. Hillary slapped her forehead while Rikota rolled his eyes. Ray and Genisia were talking about Ray's first experience in battle while Max and Areana were**

**having fun talking about the food. Iridane was pretty worried about Kai, so she decided to persuade him to tell her. Iridane began to bug him again but this **

**time, she was able to get him to reveal what was bothering him. But he didn't tell her the truth. Kai said: "It's just I'm just nervous about being a guardian. **

**I'm just having a hard time absorbing all of these events, triggering one after the other." While Kai and Iridane were talking, Tyson yelled: Hey Kai! Tyson was**

**eavesdropping and he said: You never said more than 1 sentence. Kai said: "Tyson, leave or you get it…" Tyson stuck his tongue out and said: "Or else? Kai **

**said menacingly: "Or you get extra training when we get home and I destroy Dragoon or I beat you with Firey and Dranzer." Tyson was scared out of his wits **

**and ran off. Iridane smiled at him and said: "Nice one." Kai said: "I'm used to it. Tyson does it every day." Iridane said: Well, that's him. No one can just **

**change him. Kai said:" I tried doing that, it kinda worked." Iridane said quietly: Kai, you really look handsome when there's a bonfire and even when it's at **

**night. Kai kind of heard what Iridane said, Kai asked: What did you say? Iridane said: Hn. Nothing. Kai had a strange look on his face, he said: Well, back to **

**being cold… Iridane said: Well, get used to it. Kai said: I know that. Then, there was a silence in between them, Iridane asked: What's bothering you anyway?**

**Kai, who was very fed up of hearing ask that question said: It's nothing really. But Iridane, who had the power to read minds said: You're lying big time, Kai. **

**Kai rolled his eyes and said: Stop it. Iridane said: Look, I'm just concerned because…. because….. because I don't want you to get hurt. Kai looked at her and **

**assured her: Don't worry about me that much. You'll destroy yourself that way. Then, Kai did something that he never did before: he kissed Iridane on the **

**cheek. Sure for relatives, but for a girl, people would say it's the apocalypse. Iridane realized what just happened; she planted a kiss also on Kai's cheek causing**

**them both to blush wildly and become as red as a tomato. The next day… another monster attacked the village except it was something bigger. It was a giant ox**

**that was mutated. They called it a Zaghnol, but to the Bladebreakers, it was a mutated ox. Tyson yelled: Let's go! They changed magically into what they wore **

**the last time and fought off the Zaghnol. When Kai was about to hit it, the man who confronted him yesterday appeared right in front of him. Kai asked: What**

**do you want from me anyway? You keep on following me everywhere. It's like you're watching me or something. The man replied: I want you and Firey. I must**

**have Firey and you because, Firey is the most powerful spirit and you are the only none who can harness her power. Kai said: In your dreams. The man was**

**agitated and summoned: I summon you, Dark! The sky became pitched black and a female spirit came down. He laughed evilly and said: Feel the wrath of my **

**spirit and I. He gathered energy and cast: DARK HOWL! A screeching noise was heard and was splitting Kai's eardrums into 2. Kai told himself: If I don't do **

**anything, my ears are going to split. Kai gathered enough power for a single spread attack, Kai cast: HELLFIRE! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The man**

**was blown back hard by Kai's attack and his attack when they collided. Kai was also blown back but not as far as his opponent. Tyson and Ray witnessed the **

**fight between Kai and the stranger. Then, the Zaghnol attempted to attack both Ray and Tyson that is, until Hillary shot it with a beam of light. VOOOOOOM! **

**Tyson and Ray looked behind them and saw the Zaghnol was being pinned by Hillary. Meanwhile, Kai and the stranger were still battling it out. Kai asked: Will**

**you just----? The stranger said: Oh, yes. My name? My name is Necruio. But no one survives once they hear my name. He charged up an attack and cast: **

**Cursed Chains! It bound Kai to a magic post and held him down. Necruio said: Ha! Give up, and you live or go on and die. Kai said: I pick option B. Necruio said:**

**Then, you leave me no choice. Necruio charged up for an attack and said: You're better off dead! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Kai mumbled: Oh, you fucking piece **

**of shit.**

**TBC….**

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I do that to increase suspense.**

**Anyway pick:**

**Kai lives and returns Necruio's attack?**

**Kai dies and Necruio succeeds in taking Firey?**

**Or would you rather Tyson died? (Tyson: Hey you're so mean! cloudstrife22793: I take that as a compliment.)**

**Please send reviews. **

**Send comments or compliments, and if you have suggestions feel free to hand me some tips.**

**Tsa ne!  **


	4. Power of a phoenix

**cloudstrife22793: Tnx for your reviews. Ok, Tyson since everyone whom I've asked wants you to die, you're gonna die.**

**Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**cloudstrife22793: I'm really sorry about forgetting about sugar hyper Max, I'll make him a bit useful here. Besides I'm just kidding, you're just going to be in a comma because my friends want you to live, because you have a lot of fans out there.**

**Tyson: Really? Thank you dear fans for saving me!**

**Chapter 4- Power of a phoenix**

**VOOOOOOM. Kai said: Oh you fucking piece of--- Then, the blast came right at him before he could say the last word, the blast hit him, but instead the one**

**who got in his place was Tyson, who got hit really hard. Hillary yelled: Tyson! Tyson collapsed and dropped down onto the forest floor. Then, Kai got really **

**pissed off with this guy. He broke out using Firey and hit Necruio hard. Meanwhile, poor Ray was left all alone to tackle the Zaghnol that was pinned by Hillary's**

**light chain attack. Ray yelled: Rose Vines! The Zaghnol broke free before Ray could hit it, it ran towards Ray and Ray tried to shield himself, instead a water shield appeared in front of him. Ray looked and saw Max right there. Ray yelled: Max! Where have you been? Max said: Just by **

**the trees waiting for the correct time to attack. Max floated up and cast: TSUNAMI! A giant wave flushed the Zaghnol down the floor, then, **

**Ray cast: Terrestrial Rage! The ground shook then, out of no where a hand punched the Zaghnol up into the sky. Then, the Zaghnol hit the floor hard and died (head first). Max and Ray flew to each other **

**and did a hi-5. Meanwhile, Kai and Necruio were still beating each other up. Necruio cast: Karagonic Flare! Kai cast: Fire Rocket! The attacks were equally **

**matched. Necruio said: It's about time I finished you off! Kai said: In your dreams! Necruio yelled: Spark Arrow! Kai cast: Volcano Excellent Emission! VWAM!**

**Meanwhile, Hillary was trying to heal Tyson, when she saw it was hopeless, she grew angry and flew towards Necruio. Back to Kai and Necruio, Kai hurled attack**

**after attack and cornered Necruio. Necruio looked at where he was and saw he was cornered. Kai dealt his last attack: Blazing Alpha Gigs Tempest! VOOOOM!**

**Necruio made his timely escape and vanished into thin air. Kai was struck with amazement and frustration, frustration? Because Necruio got away, and knowing**

**Kai, he wanted to finish him off because he was really pestered by this guy and his training in Abbey taught him to not leave anybody alive. It's either destroy **

**or be destroyed. Amazement because Kai didn't know he still had that much power to teleport out of danger. When Hillary got there, she yelled: Where's that asshole? Let me at him! Kai stopped her and said: Let's head back, we better get Tyson some place to sleep or else he might just get **

**himself killed if he sleeps out here. So, Ray carried him back to the village since Kai refused to do it and Max couldn't do it. So, when they got back, **

**Hillary vowed to herself and Tyson: I will get revenge for you, Tyson. I promise. Then, they all left Tyson in the hospital ward to recover. When Kai got out, Iridane approached him and asked: So, what happened? **

**Kai answered: Nothing much. Iridane studied his eyes and said: You're very not good in lying, Kai. Kai said: Look, just leave me be. I've got **

**something else more important than bickering with you. Iridane smirked and said: And I suppose that's killing Necruio and getting answers from his mouth?**

**Kai said: Look, just leave it. Then, Kai walked away with a serious thought in his mind.**

Kai's P.O.V 

**I sometimes really hate it when people but into my business. They never know when to leave me alone. I walked away from her. Iridane. She's more like…. I**

**know, irritate than Iridane. But, there's one thing I like about her is that, she understands me better than anybody else. Then, I even get this tingling feeling**

**that's telling me: YOU LOVE HER, KAI HIWATARI! ADMIT IT! But somehow, I just can't get myself to admit it.**

Normal P.O.V 

**Kai walked back to the place where he was staying in. Then, he spotted a creature running through the woods**

**Kai walked away and went inside the place he was staying in. But before he could rest, he saw a creature running through**

**the woods. Kai caught only a small glimpse of it and it caught his attention. Kai's curiosity got he best of him and he went **

**after the monster. That monster was actually sent by Necruio to lead Kai somewhere else. Necruio knew everything about **

**Kai. His past, his whole life, his parents and Kai's mother was the former fire owner as well. So Kai was just simply walking **

**in her footsteps. So, Kai darted after the monster through the forest. But little did Kai know Necruio was waiting for him and **

**little did Necruio know that Kai is not that stupid and Kai knows what to do in a tight situation if someone traps him. Back at**

**Ray, Max and Hillary's situation, Hillary was plotting on how to get revenge on Necruio. Max and Ray were thinking on **

**what's gonna happen next. Ray said: Hey, Maxie, I wonder who that guy was. Max asked: What guy? Ray said: You know **

**as in the guy who battled Kai for Firey. Max answered: Ohhhh. I see. Why don't we ask the village elder? She might know a**

**thing about this guy. Ray said: Nice try, Maxie. But if we did that, it would cost a giant commotion in the village and I don't**

**think Kai would like that especially since he wants to be left alone most of the time. Max said: True, but she's the only person who would know.**

**Ray kept quiet after that statement. Ray knew Max had a point but he kinda respected Kai's privacy. But in the end, Ray gave in.**

**Ray said: Okay, let's go see her. So, Max and Ray went to the village elder, Kamuchi. Ray asked: Umm... I'd like to ask, **

**there is this guy who has attacking Kai. Kamuchi asked: How did he look like? Ray said: I really don't know but I think Kai**

**can. If we can find him that is. Kamuchi said: Very well. When you find him, come see me. Ray replied politely: Okay, thank you very much.**

**When they left, Max asked: What now? Ray answered: We look for Kai. Max asked: And what if he doesn't want to come?**

**Ray said simply: Then we'll just drag his damn ass if he doesn't want to. Max was stunned, Ray never sweared before and it**

**was the most outrageous thing in the White Tiger clan but to Ray it seemed just to be a word coz it just came out nice and easy.**

**Max said: Ray, you just sweared. Ray said: So what? Kai does it all the time and he could care less about it. Then, while they were walking they found a bright red light which meant: KAI.**

**Ray mumbled: That light... Kai! Max said: What? Ray said quickly: No time to waste, we move now! So the other two went** **towards the light and went to look for Kai. The light also caught Iridane's attention and she went after it also. **

**Meanwhile in the forest, Kai and Necruio were battling it out again, but this time one-on-one. Necruio snickered and said: You really are weak Kai. I expected more power from you.**

**Kai was already weak from fighting defensively because every time he would create a shield, the shield simply broke and blew** **him backwards. Kai said: Well, I'm not finished. Wall of Fire ARISE! A wall made out of fire appeared and separated them** **both.**

**Kai said: See if you can get through this. Necruio sighed and said: What a petty trick. He simply went through the wall and stood there unscathed. Kai was unfazed even though he avoided the wall, Kai cast: Rebirth Flame!**

**He changed into a ****phoenix and burst into a flaming one. He nose-dived for the ground and slammed into Necruio. Necruio was sent flying **

**but he got a hold on something that mattered to Kai the most. A necklace that contained the memory of his parents, Kai has this ever since he left Biovolt. **

**Necruio said: Well, well, well, look what we have here. Necruio showed Kai what he snatched and got Kai really agitated.** **Then, Ray and Iridane met up and yelled: Kai! Kai looked back and said: Stay out of this! This is my fight! **

**But that didn't stop Ray. Ray quickly changed into what he wore last time and helped Kai. Ray cast: Hi-speed Ripper! A tiger appeared and slashed**

**Necruio real bad. Kai asked: Since when did you learn that? Ray answered: Since now. Kai smiled and said: You haven't seen anything yet. Kai cast:**

**Terra Force! A big gigantic fire ball appeared in Kai's hands and was aimed at Necruio. Iridane also had a power of her own and she cast: Diamond**

**Strike! A freeze bolt appeared and stabbed Necruio but didn't kill him. Then, Necruio was filled with fury and anger; he ran towards Kai then, a water**

**pulse came from no where and slammed him into the trees. Kai looked at his left and said: You're here too? Max answered: Yeah. Then, when they**

**turned around. Necruio was gone.**

**TBC…**

**Please submit reviews, flames, whatever as long as it will help me.**


	5. Secret Powers Discovered

**cloudstrife22793: Thanks for your reviews! Love it! Anyway, Tyson's finally in a comma! I was wondering what to do when someone sees this and it's a fan of Tyson. Luckily, Kai has tons of fans.**

**Kai: So are you just using me as an excuse?**

**cloudstrife22793: No, of course not. I'm just saying cuz Hillary might kill me. Anyway, on with the story….**

**Kai: Damn you.**

**Chapter 5- Secret Powers Discovered**

**The four kids head back for the village while discussing who that guy was. Ray asked: Kai, who's that? Kai answered: I wish I kinda knew because I'm kinda clueless myself.**

**As they reached the village, the elders and the village people gathered around them and began asking them this bunch of questions. But the village elder got to ask them first.**

**She asked: What happened back there? We saw this bright red light and a crimson red light. What was that about? Iridane's father demanded: Iridane! What was that we saw? Iridane shrugged her shoulders and for doing so, she got slapped.**

**Iridane snapped: How am I supposed to know? We're all clueless with what just happened! Iridane's father snapped at her: Well, in doing so, you have gotten all the guardians in danger!**

**Kai, for the very first time, stood up for her and said: Actually, it was my fault. I went after a monster not knowing it was a trap and then, that's what happened. Then, a red light engulfed us both then, it vanished.**

**The man kept silent, he had no right to get pissed with Kai so he let it go. The villagers left but the village elder didn't. She said: I have a feeling there is something else in that story of yours.**

**Kai rolled his eyes and said: Fine… you got me. But I'm kinda clueless with about what happened back there so you wouldn't get that much from me. Ray exclaimed: Cool! 22 words in 2 or 3 I think sentences! But whatever, new record in my book!**

**Meanwhile, Necruio was in his hideout and was plotting something. Necruio's servant came in and said: Here's you wine you've ordered, Master. Necruio got it and began to drink then, he slammed it on the table.**

**Necruio said: I could've gotten him if those meddlesome brats haven't got in the way. That boy has another power which he is not aware of. But if he knows, I'll have to kill him early.**

**The servant asked: Sire, doesn't that boy have a weakness? Necruio sneered: Yes, he does and I know who that person is. "Iridane….."**

"**My dear and one and only girlfriend…. you could've been a great comrade. But it seems you have a heart for someone else and I just know who."**

**Back at the village, they were telling the village elder what really had happened. Ray freaked out and shouted: What? Former fire guardian? That's impossible! No way!**

**The village elder said: Yes, it's true. In fact, Iridane had known who this man was. Kai and Ray looked at Iridane and Iridane was just giving them a cold look. The village elder said: Go on, tell them who he is, Iridane.**

**Iridane said icily: Forget it, why should I tell you? You scarred Lionel's face, made Firey burn off his arm and banned him from being a guardian! Kai asked: Lionel? The village elder said: That used to be his name before he became Necruio.**

**Kai said: So you're saying, he wasn't like that before, why is he chasing for Firey? Does he have some grudge against her? The village elder said: Yes…The spirit said that Lionel had done something bad. Something very horrible that no one can imagine.**

** Flashback **

"**Lionel did something bad but, he wouldn't admit and he was taken out." Lionel stamped angrily on the field and shouted: "You'll pay for this! You'll regret that you took away my powers!"**

**Lionel went to Iridane and said: Why was I taken out? Why did they choose that stupid earth-kid who has no idea how to fight? Iridane said: Don't worry; I'll do something about it for you. I promise.**

"**Iridane went to the village elder, who was my father, Koru and talked to her about it." Koru said: That boy has begun to grow lust and greed for power. In his mind, he was willing to kill his best friend to acquire more powerful powers.**

**Iridane said: No! That's not true! He would never do that! Koru said testily: Well, if that's the case, why did one of the guardians never return back home to her parents?**

**Iridane was shocked and had no answer for that so she turned away and left. "I saw the whole thing, Iridane. And I would never lie to you." Iridane remained quiet and didn't say anything.**

** End of Flashback **

**Then, Kamuchi said: And that's the end of my story. The 3 Bladebreakers didn't say anything, then, out of the blue, Iridane stood up and left without a word.**

**Max said: Wait! Then, Kai stopped him; instead he got up also and left. He went off to follow Iridane and to discover more of his new nemesis.**

** Iridane's P.O.V **

**I walked along the pathway going to the cliff, where I plan to try finding Necruio and where I could kill myself. I couldn't believe it; she made it all turn out as if it were his fault.**

**I cried silently even though I wasn't used to crying, then, I heard a voice behind me. He asked: "Are you okay, my beloved Iridane?" When I turned around, it wasn't Kai but Necruio or in other words, my ex-boyfriend.**

** Normal P.O.V **

**Iridane asked: Lionel….what are you doing here? Necruio said: Heh, I'm glad you still call me by that name. But, I learned that you hate Kamuchi now, don't you?**

**Iridane nodded and answered angrily: That bitch made it come out it was your fault! It was Firey's fault! She gave you too much power for you to handle! That fucking bitch!**

**Necruio smiled at this, this is what he had always wanted: for Iridane to hate the guardians, the village and most of all, the spirits. He said: My dear Iridane, why don't we kill those guardians and burn down the village? That way they will all die.**

**Iridane said softly: Yes…. Yes… Then, out of the blue she exclaimed: We'll kill them all! Even though I'm in love with one of the guardians! We will kill them all! With no mercy!**

**Necruio said: Then, we can get rid of this planet and the stupid and pathetic inhabitants of this land and we shall create a new planet! A planet where we will be feared! A planet where we will be worshipped like gods! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Meanwhile, in the forest, Kai was looking for Iridane. Kai yelled: Hey! Iridane! Where are you? He kept on looking around, and then he muttered: Damn! Next time I'm going to bring a map with me.**

**While he was walking around, he found Iridane with Necruio talking about a plan. Kai said to himself: Oh shit… Then, he hid behind the tree and listened carefully.**

**Necruio said: We'll kill the 4 guardians first, so that they don't get in the way. Then, Iridane added: Then, we'll burn the village! Necruio said: No, that's for last. We need to deal with the last guardian before we burn the village.**

**Iridane asked: As in Kai Hiwatari? Necruio said: Yes… I will take Firey then, we can burn down that village that banned me years ago. You better return home so that they wouldn't suspect anything.**

**Iridane nodded and then kissed Necruio on the lips and then, she said: Thanks. When Kai saw this, he vanished and went back to the village.**

**  
**

**Meanwhile, Hillary was trying to wake up Tyson with her powers. She pleaded: Tyson, please, wake up! Ray and Max were with Hillary, watching trying to bring back Tyson from his deep slumber.**

**Ray whispered to Max: Boy, it's obvious she likes him. Max answered: Yeah and it's kinda more exciting with Tyson around. Ray nodded. Then, Hillary said: He sacrificed his life for Kai, you know.**

**Ray answered: Yup, we know that, Hil. Then, Max advised: I think it's best to have Tyson wake up by himself so that he won't lose anything in the process.**

**Hillary said: Good point. She stood up and said: Instead, why don't we try kicking that guy's ass in revenge? Ray asked: Who exactly are you talking about?**

**Hillary said: The guy who shot Tyson… That big fucking fat son of a bitch! Max said: Whoa! Take it easy, Hillary! Girls don't curse, remember? Calm down… Don't let it get to you.**

**Then, later on they heard a loud: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ray asked: What was that? When they all got outside, they found Necruio attacking the village with some minions of his.**

**Hillary said: Let's go! They all transformed and flew straight a Necruio. Necruio said: Well, well, well, what do we have here. It's Viking amazon lady with her pet kitten and her pet turtle.**

**Max snapped: Hey! I'm not a turtle you big fat bastard! (cloudstrife22793: Wow… Max is actually cursing…. Max: Can this be the only time I curse? cloudstrife22793: Sure, why not. After all, you're the good boy in this anime.)**

**So, they all attacked Necruio without stopping. Hillary cast: Holy Storm! Ray cast: Vine Dragon! Fisssssss! Vwooooooosh! BOOM! Necruio was thrown back but, that didn't stop him. He cast: Power of the Holy Dragons, hear my plea, attack!**

**White dragons appeared and began attacking. Max said: Not for long! Hydro Tornado! A water powered tornado appeared and sucked up the attack. Then, Max commanded: Alright! Now, return shot!**

**The attack turned against Necruio, but out of no where, a fire shield appeared. Max wondered: Huh? Who did that? Then, Ray looked down and said: Hey!**

**Hillary asked: Who is it? Ray said at the same time pointing to the person below: It's Iridane! They all looked down and saw Iridane powering the shield.**

**Necruio said quietly: Thank you, my dear. Then, he turned to the 3 Bladebreakers and attacked mercilessly. Ray was thrown back, Max was hit by Ray and Hillary dodged every attack.**

**Necruio taunted: What's the matter? Can't fight anymore? Then, a fire blast came from behind and hit Necruio and blew him aside. A voice said: "Looks like you need a little bit of help."**

**When they all looked in front of them, they found Kai, floating right in front of them. Ray said: It's about time, Kai. If you haven't noticed, your so-called "girlfriend" is helping Necruio!**

**Kai said: I know. Ray had a quizzical look on his face and said: You knew? Kai said: Yeah, she was talking with him awhile ago in the forest. I heard everything. Not only is he going to get Firey, he wants to use her against us, at the same time using my powers against you guys.**

**Ray asked: Oh. So what do we do now? Kai answered: Max and Hillary tackle Iridane, you and I will go after Necruio the bastard, got it? Ray nodded and said: Okay.**

**Ray went to the other 2 and told them the plan. They both nodded in agreement and proceeded with the plan. Hillary yelled: YOU TRAITOR! She dived for Iridane and knocked her towards the wall.**

**That didn't stop Iridane though, she quickly recovered and cast: Come forth, Phoenixes of the Sacred Flame! A whole group of phoenixes dived down and started attacking Hillary.**

**Hillary screamed: MAX! Max heard her and cast in her defense: TSUNAMI! A giant wave appeared and drowned the birds without a problem. Iridane muttered: Damn it! He blocked my attack!**

**Then, Hillary said: Thanks. Then, she noticed Iridane was about to hit Max. She yelled: Max, behind you! At the same time, she cast: HOLY DIMENSION!**

**A portal opened and absorbed Iridane's attack, and then Hillary commanded: RETURN FIRE! The attack came out and aimed straight for Iridane. Iridane remained unfazed, she leaped high and cast: FIRE STORM!**

**VWOOOOOOOM! Max and Hillary were blasted harshly, and were both knocked out.**

**Meanwhile, Kai and Ray were dealing with Necruio, which was quite hard because he was stronger than last time. He could now, control all elements without a problem except fire.**

**Ray cast: AVALANCHE! A big landslide of rocks crashed on Necruio, but it only inflicted half-damage. Necruio cast: DRAGON WAVE! A big water dragon attacked Ray and Kai, and Ray was thrown left and right.**

**Suddenly, Kai began to glow with a bright red aura and a new force of power began streaming into his veins. Kai wondered: What the hell---! Then, the villagers, Kamuchi, Necruio and Kai's friends noticed his powers began to grow.**

**Necruio yelled: NO! This can't be! Kai charged a large amount of fire energy and aimed at the water dragon. The water dragon was busy aiming at Ray and this gave him a chance.**

**Kai yelled: Hey! The dragon turned around and Kai added: I think this is going to end, NOW! Out from Kai's body was a form of a phoenix and it devoured the dragon without a problem.**

**The villagers, Iridane, Kamuchi and the 3 other Bladebreakers gasped in awe. (Tyson: Hey, when am I going to wake up? cloudstrife22793: Wait for 900 years. Tyson: WHAT? cloudstrife22793: Just kidding, around chapter 8 or 9 or probably 7.)**

**Kai declared his final blow: Blazing Phoenix Flare! SCREECH! VWOOOSH, VWAAAAAAAM! The water dragon vanished into vapor and came upon the village as rain.**

**Necruio sneered: How are you feeling? Wasting all your energy for a stupid blast like that. Then, he punched Kai sending him towards the mountains near the village.**

**Kai hit the mountain walls pretty hard, coz a small amount of rocks fell down. Necruio then grabbed his neck and began to choke him hard with a very firm grip.**

**He said: You keep on wasting your power to save these fools, better yet, you give them to me. Kai refused by saying: Why the fuck would I give them to you if you were accused of killing someone? Do you actually think that I'll give them to you? Forget it!**

**Necruio said: Then, if that's the case… Necruio did the same thing he did to him last time and said: Then, you better give up and say your prayers and hand your powers to me.**

**Then, Kai began to glow again and Kai grabbed his hand and threw him across the sky. Necruio yelled: WHAT? How could you still have enough power to fight?**

**Kai said: Well, let's say, I got enough determination to use it! Kai charged straight at Necruio at the same time casting: FIRE ALPHA TEMPEST! He sent Necruio flying and made sure he wasn't going to live.**

**Necruio crashed on the forest floor with a hard thump. When Kai was about to deal his final blow with full power, Iridane yelled: STOP!**

**Kai turned back and met her with his icy glare. She faced him and said: Before you kill him, you have to get through me first! Kai smirked and said: Heh, but I have no reason to kill you anyway or anyhow. So it's best you go with your boyfriend here and get out of here.**

**Iridane snapped: Don't you dare treat me like a little girl! Kai said: I'm not treating you like a little girl. In fact, you're the fool around here. You believed those lies this bastard told you.**

**Iridane was cornered by Kai's statement. In fact, he was actually right. She believed him right away and Necruio just took advantage of her emotions and used them for his own will.**

**Kai said: Now, do you understand? I'm not after you. I'm after Necruio because he hurt a friend of mine. It's none of your business. It doesn't matter with what the village elder said awhile ago.**

**Iridane said: Oh yeah? That old hag Kamuchi made it all turn out to be his fault! And guess what you fucking bastard, you believed her! Kai said: I don't think so, why do you think he's still alive and unscarred?**

**Iridane remained silent; she wasn't sure what to say. Then, Kai turned to Necruio and began asking: What the damn hell do you want with Firey? What's the big idea trashing the village for damn reasons like this? Why use another person when you have enough power to dominate a village for heaven sake?**

**Necruio asked: Do you think I'll tell you? Then, Ray, Max and Hillary came from behind and Ray threatened: You better talk or, I will so suffocate you. Then, Hillary added: Then, I'll murder you slowly! Max added: I'll drown you in hell and I guarantee that.**

**Necruio froze and said: Well, threatening won't help but Kai, I'll tell you one thing: Firey has a secret power, but sooner or later it will destroy you.**

**Kai answered: What the fuck are you trying to tell me? Necruio said: A little advice before I vanish. Then he vanished and was no longer seen.**

**TBC….**

**cloudstrife22793: Alright, that ends chapter 5. Stay tuned for "Kai's doubts".**

**And don't forget, reviews!**


	6. Kai's Doubts

cloudstrife22793: Okay, this is for Heart of the Elements!

Ray: Yay! I get to kick ass again!

Max: Whoohoo!

Hillary: Time to die, Necruio!

(Kai simply rolls his eyes and says nothing)

cloudstrife22793: What's with you?

Kai: Nothing, just thinking. Just get on with it.

cloudstrife22793: By the way, Daichi and Kenny come in here and now in this chapter.

Chapter 6- Kai's Doubts

Iridane sat by the bonfire while the villagers discussed about what happened and some tried to fix their homes. As Max and Ray helped the villagers, Kai was looking around for clues and thinking on how to deal with things now, that they're this way.

Kai walked to Iridane and sat beside her and looked at her. Her gaze was not the cold type of gaze but the sorrowful type of gaze, a gaze that showed endless hopelessness.

Kai tried touching her but she swats his hand away. Kai realized that it was hopeless, even though he liked her, she liked somebody else and she betrayed the village, how bad could it get?

Kai said: Listen…um… about last time… I'm really sorry… I was just… Iridane snapped: No need to explain anymore. This village already considers me an idiot and a bad guy, so be it.

Kai fell silent and decided to leave her alone for awhile to figure out what Necruio was trying to tell him.

"Sooner or later… that power will destroy you…."

Kai was completely clueless with what Necruio was trying to say. Kai asked himself: What does he mean? Is he trying to scare me? Nah… I'm not scared… I'm just… shocked… that's all.

While he was thinking, he bumped into a small red head kid and a brown headed kid. The red head kid yelled: Watch where you're going! The brown haired one said: You better watch it or else…

When they looked up, they recognized Kai's face and started to shrivel under his gaze. Daichi mumbled: Whoops. Kai said: Figures. Daichi Sumeragi and Kenny Kyoyuji.

Kenny exclaimed: Kai! You're here! Then, Max and Ray came over and asked: Who are these guys? When Max looked at them, he told Ray: Ray, its Kenny and Daichi!

Ray smiled and said: Ohhhh, sorry, didn't recognize you guys there. Kenny said: Apology accepted. Anyway, where were you guys? The remaining Bladebreakers discussed and told their stories of battles and other things and most of all the most recent.

Kenny whispered: Oh… Daichi exclaimed: KAI HAS A GIRLFRIEND! LA LA LA LA! Kai yelled: Shut the damn up, Daichi! Besides, I bet she hates me now.

Kenny asked: Why? What did you do? Kai explained the whole scenario and the others looked at him neutrally. Kenny sighed and said: That's just so sad… Daichi moaned: Aw, man! I thought you guys would make a perfect match.

Kai slapped his forehead and the others had anime sweat drops on their heads. When Kenny started explaining about their journey, Iridane walked up to Kai and asked: Can I talk to you for a sec.?

Kai said: Sure. As he stood up, the others began snickering in delight. Kai glared at them with the icy glare that always shuts them up, and it works with them every time.

As they walked by, she led him to the forest the same place where he was attacked. She stopped there and then, Kai asked: What are we gonna do here? When Iridane stopped, she said: I think it's about time I told you about him.

Kai asked: Who? Necruio? Iridane nodded and said: It's just… he and I were once in a relationship until… we really broke up. I refused to talk to him ever again once it happened.

Kai asked: What happened? She explained: He was able to get his powers back, but when that happened… it came with a price. Kai asked: What price? And will you stop talking in fragments, can you start summarizing?

Iridane added: He destroyed so many villages and he also killed my mother and my sister… Kai told himself: Okay, that's one crazy bf she has. Iridane said: You may think this is crazy but… you were once in our history.

Kai drew back revolted and said: Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Iridane shook her head and said: You were also mentioned in a prophecy and you really are here.

Kai said: Obviously. She dug up something underground and placed her hand on it. The symbol shone with a red color and ruins appeared right in front of both of them. Kai's eyes were glued to the structure and he was shocked to see such a thing.

Iridane opened the door and said: This way. She led him inside and kai told himself: I wish this isn't a trap. He went in and changed into the battle armor he used last time.

Iridane looked for a torch, but Kai simply just let fireballs float around them. Iridane smiled and said: Thanks. Kai said: No problem. As they went deeper, Kai saw a wall with markings on it and he was able to decode it.

He said: Hey, Iridane. Iridane asked: Yeah? Kai asked: Does this have to do something with the past of this village? Iridane looked closer and said: Yeah… How did you find this?

Kai said: I was just walking by… Iridane turned to him and then started shooting the fireballs with ice shots. Kai yelled: What the damn are you doing? Iridane sneered: Caving you in, Kai. See ya!

She vanished into thin air and left Kai all alone.

Kai's P.O.V 

"I can't believe she actually did this to me." I said to myself as I walked along the dark hall. As I walked on, I lit a fireball from my palm and just looked around. When I looked at the wall, I saw phoenix reborn from the ashes and there was a black one fighting it.

I said: No doubt that would be Dranzer and Black Dranzer. As I looked closer, I saw a boy who looked exactly like me and was revealing the power of the "Divine Phoenix".

In front of the boy was another man who looked like Necruio and he was wielding the "Black Phoenix of Death". I drew back; I was completely shocked, Iridane was right. I was there then; I traced it down to the other pictures and saw a picture of a meteor.

I asked myself: What is this? When I traced it going the other way, I saw weird writings on it and I tried decoding it, but no avail. Then, Firey appeared and asked: Need help?

I answered: Gratefully. Then, Firey began to decode it.

End of Kai's P.O.V 

Normal P.O.V 

Firey explained: Years ago, there was a boy who was named Prince Pyres, who became king of the fire land and leaving the other elemental lords to rule the other lands.

Prince Wave for water, Prince Twister for the winds and lastly Prince Reme for the earth. Firey pointed at the drawings and it revealed to look like Max, Tyson and Ray respectively.

Kai asked: Why are they here and Daichi and Kenny aren't here? Firey replied: They were later on. This whole place explains the story of what happened in the past… When Lionel's ancestors were once on this earth.

Kai said: As in Necruio? Firey answered: Yes, exactly. Then, she went on explaining the story. She explained: Lionel's ancestors were rulers of the divine dimension, an area they were banned from, forever.

Kai looked at the writings and drawings; there he saw a picture of men that were plummeting straight down towards the earth and then followed by some children thrown into a fiery furnace.

Kai was drawn back by these pictures and he asked: What's this? Firey said: This is when they attacked and terrorized the nations and destroyed almost the entire world. Until you guardians came to our aid…

Kai asked: Whaddya mean until we came? Firey explained: We needed somebody to know how to harness us. Kai asked: So you've been using me after all the battles against Necruio we've gone through?

Firey shook her head and she said: I've been making you the hero of this story and era, Kai. Kai kept silent and then asked: Do you know how to get out of here? Firey looked around and said: You have to tell the story by rearranging the tablets on the table there.

Kai walked towards the table and saw broken tablets on the table; Kai slapped his head and told himself: I wish I paid more attention to History class, even though I hate the damn subject.

Meanwhile, the other Bladebreakers were looking for their fire guardian. Ray wondered: If I were Kai, where would an idiot and sourpuss like me be? Then, while Ray was walking, he stumbled on the ruins Kai was trapped in.

Ray looked up and said: Never saw this before, I wonder. Then, he was suddenly pulled in and was also trapped with Kai in the pyramid. Ray called out: HELLOOOOOOOOOO!

A voice said: Ray! You're in here also? Ray shouted: Who's there? Kai said: Me. then, the place was filled with light and Ray saw Kai. Ray said: Hey, there you are! You know we were looking for you?

Kai said: No time for that, take a look at this. Kai pointed at the broken tablets that foretold a prophecy that said things about them. Ray picked up a tablet and tried reading it.

Ray said: No use reading it, this thing is completely illegible. Kai picked up one and put it in the slot and said: Well, we might as well guess. Ray picked up another and put it in the next slot and sighed.

Once they were finished, the wall began to glow and something appeared. A vision. It replayed what happened in the past. They saw Necruio and some others attacking the villages around the area.

Then, Necruio laughed evilly and said: Hahahahaha, you think you fools are capable of starting the Dark and Firey? Behold, the DarkFirey! A black female fire spirit appeared and devoured everybody in her path.

What was most surprising was, they saw Iridane there. She was screaming: "Lionel, stop!" Lionel answered: I'm sorry, my dearest. But they have tortured my ancestors and killed them one by one. I'm the lone survivor of the Haziliks!

Iridane shook her head and yelled: The Haziliks were cruel! But you're not one of them! Lionel said: Oh yes, I am! Be gone, woman! A fire bolt was aimed for her until a young prince defended her.

And it was none other than Kai. The boy who looked like him was named Axel and he had the same powers as Kai: the power of fire. The fire bolt harmlessly bounced off the shield and made sure that it was forever gone.

Lionel yelled: You fool! Protecting someone who once was against you, you are one of us, superior beings! Axel replied: I'd rather be among humans instead of being among beasts!

Axel cast: SUPERIOR FLAME! A huge wildfire was spread out and it hit Lionel so bad that it also burned off his arm and made him the man he was today. He snarled: You will pay, AXEL! No matter what happens, you and successors together with mine of the power will suffer the same pain as us!

Axel said: Be gone, return from whence you came! Axel cast: Fire Shadow! A shadow engulfed Lionel and sent him to you-know-where. Lionel's last words were: "Each of your successors and mine suffer a curse, wherein their own power shall destroy them, just like what it had done to me! (Kai: Can't you just say it? cloudstrife22793: Nope, I went to confession the other time.)

End of Vision 

Ray stood in awe and wondered: Is this really what happened? Kai was pretty shocked and clueless, and those words kept on echoing in his mind.

"No matter what happens, you and your and your successors together with mine will suffer the same pain as us!"

Kai kept on having questions like: "Is this it?", "Are the past events playing all over again?", "What did he mean that "their own power shall destroy them"? "I know the literal meaning but, what's happening to us?" "My powers are growing by the minute…."

Kai's thoughts were cut off by Ray and then, Hillary and the rest of the team found them. Hillary called out: C'mon get out of there! You guys will start gathering dust and you guys will grow a pretty long beard down there!

When they got out, Kai didn't say anything, but those thoughts were swarming in his head and someone was pretty pleased and satisfied with the results.

Meanwhile, Lionel was in the castle talking to Iridane and she was explaining the whole situation to him. Lionel laughed and said evilly: I knew that boy was unaware of it, now; he's having doubts about himself and his powers.

Iridane added: Not only that, his friendship and loyalty to his friends are wavering, he'll display his true colors soon enough. Then, darkness began to fill the sky and a storm began to brew. The day of reckoning was near…

TBC….

cloudstrife22793: Alright, peeps! Chapter 6, ready!

Tyson: Am I gonna wake up yet?

cloudstrife22793: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you will. Just shut up or else you will never wake up.

Kai: Do you realize you just said shut up and you're not even brave enough to say "hell"?

cloudstrife22793: Oh, blank!

Kai slaps his forehead and says: She'll never change…

Ray: Hey guys, by the way, R-E-V-I-E-W-S. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	7. Which side are you on?

cloudstrife22793: Chapter 7's ready!

Max: Finally, you've been taking forever!

cloudstrife22793: Speak for yourself, Max, I bet you can't type as fast as I can!

Kai: You 2 are both acting like idiots! Just write the damn story already! I wanna kill him already!

Ray: Who?

Kai: You know who!

Chapter 7- Which side are you on?

Hillary remained by Tyson's side the whole day, she actually felt bad that she couldn't help Tyson and Rikota was there with Juna right by her side. Rikota tried comforting her but it took the effort of the two of them because she would either put up an argument or she would cry.

Meanwhile, the other Bladebreakers (meaning Kai, Ray, Max and the usual Kinomiya bunch.) were discussing what had happened and why Iridane would just change sides. Kenny wondered: Why would she just want to trap you in there?

Kai replied: It's either she wants me dead or she's trying to tell me something. Ray shouted: What do you mean, she's trying to show us something? She left you there to make you rot in hell!

Kai said: I don't really think so… yeah, there might be a chance she wanted that or it's my theory. Kenny added: Kai does have a point, but, she might also be doing that just so no one would be suspicious about her because she's working for somebody else.

Max said: Maybe she's working for Necruio but, she wants us to win… Daichi and Ray looked at Max, that was the most reasonable theory compared to the others. Daichi said: So I assume, we're going to chase her?

Kai nodded and said: Let's go get Hillary. We could use her help… They went to the tent that Hillary was staying in and then, there was complete silence. Until, Ray, who was brave enough to talk to her, asked: Hillary, wanna come with us?

Hillary didn't reply then, she mumbled: He's going down… Ray didn't quite hear her reply so he walked a little bit closer. Once he took 3 steps close to her, she turned around and she brandished a dagger at Ray's face and tried to stab him.

Ray freaked out and ran behind Kai, since she was afraid of Kai. Hillary stopped abruptly in front of Kai and then, she yelled: It's all your fault! She lunged at Kai but Kai caught her fist and held it firmly. After all, she wasn't as strong as he was and she was nothing compared to Iridane.

Kai said: You wanna kill Necruio, right? Hillary nodded and said: I would do anything to kill him! Kai said: Well, now you have your chance. (cloudstrife22793: You're pretty manipulative, Kai… Kai: I know, coz you're the one writing it.)

Hillary said: Yay! Where do we start? Hillary had a huge smile on her face and Kai was freaked out but, he didn't show it. They left to talk to Kamuchi about the plan. She said: I cannot allow you to leave this village.

Hillary yelled: "Why? Isn't it our job to take down anybody who tries to interrupt your village's peace!" Kamuchi said: True, however… what you are telling me is otherwise… Daichi asked: Meaning? Kamuchi said: If you fight Necruio, he will come after us again, but if you leave him alone…

Ray said: But sitting here doing nothing won't get us anywhere… Kamuchi sighed and said: You are supposed to be Guardians of Peace not Guardians of Destruction like Necruio's group. Max whispered to Kenny: This isn't getting anywhere…

Kenny whispered back: I know… Then, Kai said: Well, thanks. We'll be leaving. Kai dragged the others and brought them outside. Hillary demanded: What was that for? Kai said: We're leaving the village now.

They were pretty shocked about Kai's decision, Ray asked: "Why now?" Kai said: Remember there was a saying about revenge? Ray shook his head and then, Kai said: Like what they always say, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Ray asked: Meaning? Kai said: We strike now, no matter what the old woman says. Kai and the others hid in the forest and changed transformed and left for Necruio's castle. But, they were unaware that Kamuchi was watching them, Kamuchi chuckled and said: Hehe, those kids are determined like anything, nothing will stop them.

When they were flying over Mid rune's west ocean, Ray asked: Wait, do we even know where we're going? Kai said: Not really, but I bet it's at the end of the world. Max asked: How can you be so sure? Kai said: Take a good look in front of you.

Max looked front and saw a huge castle floating like it was a feather being blown by the wind. ray said: It's huge… Hillary stared in awe and said: Wow… Kai said: I didn't expect it to be floating though…

At Necruio's castle, Necruio paced around the halls and spotted Iridane looking at the horizon, Necruio asked: Everything okay, milady? Iridane didn't reply, then, Necruio said: Oops, forgot to remove it…

He dispelled the mind control on Iridane and Iridane was clueless in where she was. Iridane wondered: Huh? Where am I? Necruio said: You're in my castle my sweet Iridane. Iridane looked at Necruio and gasped in horror.

Iridane demanded: What are you doing here? What did you do to me? What did you do to Kai? Necruio said: I simply instilled doubt inside him, but he refuses to give up. Observe…

He pointed at far away shadows and Iridane whispered: "Kai… no, he shouldn't come here…" Necruio said: Oh yes… here he comes now. Iridane watched in horror as Kai and the others got closer to Necruio's castle.

Iridane began perspiring in fear and then, in a few minutes they were gone. They just simply vanished into thin air. Necruio looked in shock and wondered angrily: "Where could those brats be?"

Then, vines appeared and wrapped around Necruio and began choking him to death. Then, a voice said: "I think you should really take the insult back…" Iridane looked up and saw Ray with the others and then, Daichi added: "After all, we are better than we look since Kai kicked your butt several times."

Iridane smiled and said: "I'm glad you guys are here…" Kai just replied: "Hn. Let's just get this over with. " Ray nudged Kai after he said that then, Ray whispered: That wasn't a nice reply, Kai Hiwatari. Considering the fact that she's your girlfriend.

Kai rolled his eyes and flew past Iridane and went after Necruio. Iridane turned around and spotted Kai and Necruio battling it out, again. Ray and the others flew over to help Kai and Hillary stayed with Iridane.

Iridane looked at Hillary and asked her: "Do you think he'll ever forgive me after all I've done and said?" Hillary said: "Well, that, I really don't know. Kai can be a pain in the neck sometimes but when you're in trouble he's pretty loyal and like a big brother to all of us…"

Iridane said: "Really?" Iridane was pretty surprised when she said that. Iridane was about to ask until a fire ball came their way. Hillary screamed: "YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Then, out from the ground, a blue dragon appeared and refracted the attack. (cloudstrife22793: Guess who it is.)

The attack went after Necruio again and this time, it smothered him real good. Hillary and Iridane looked up and then, they saw a familiar midnight bluenette boy standing in front of them. Hillary whispered: "Tyson?"

Tyson looked at her and said: "Long time no see, someone told me that you left the village with sourpuss there." Tyson pointed at Kai, who just flung Necruio towards the palace walls. Now, you can expect a loud "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSH!"

Smoke appeared and blinded the 5 of them who were fighting Necruio. After the smoke cleared, Ray got hit by a punch and was sent flying backwards towards Tyson. Tyson created a huge air bubble and Ray landed very softly on the bubble.

Ray wondered: "Huh? Who did this?" He looked to his left and saw Tyson. Tyson said: "Hey, Ray!" Ray grinned and said: "Let's get him, Tyson!" Tyson nodded and then, Tyson summoned: "Dragon of the Howling Winds!"

A blue dragon appeared and it went after Necruio and shoved him real hard. Necruio didn't want to fight with them but, only Kai was his main target. So, what he did was, he grabbed Kai's wrist and teleported them to a special battlefield.

Kai appeared in a maze. It looked like not your ordinary cement wall maze, but it looked more like a simple garden maze. Kai said to himself: "I feel like a lab rat now. The next thing you know it, they'd be feeding me to a humongous cat."

Without knowing, whatever he said, it came true. Although he didn't change into a lab rat, but more he saw a huge cat coming his way bearing sharp fangs, wanting to tear him from limb to limb.

Kai rolled his eyes and said: "Nice going, Hiwatari. Every time I wish for something nice, it doesn't happen, but if it's a bad wish, it usually happens." Kai ran through the maze as fast as he can and while doing that, he was thinking where Necruio would be.

Kai created fire balls and made a bomb and when he snapped his fingers, it raged on like a huge wild fire evolving into a forest fire. Kai smirked and said: "Serves him…" Then, he forgot one thing, he had and allergy to cat fur, so he began sneezing nonstop.

Kai wiped his nose and then, he said: "I hate cats… Nekojins are fine, but pure cat fur… let me puke please." Kai walked on and then, encountered a huge stone with writings on it; it wasn't in pretty good condition either. There were cracks and other things on it.

Kai looked at it and he tried decoding it, but it didn't turn out to be anything useful. All it said was:







(Readable version)

When all powers unite, a door shall open with the power of the cane.

As you reach your goal, a door remains sealed. Unite and release all your powers and remove the evil.

Once evil is removed, a new dawn takes wing and all doors are unlocked.

Kai looked at it strangely and then, he tried reading it again and again and then, Firey appeared and said: "Looks like somebody here needs my help." Kai said: "I'd be glad if you could help." Firey leaned towards the rocks and began analyzing.

Kai asked after a few minutes: "Do you know what it is?" Firey stood back and said: "They're talking about Diemas' cane and something called the "Halo Egg". Kai mentally slapped himself and then asked: What the heck is the "Halo Egg"?

Firey said: "It's an egg of a phoenix. The egg was usually called that because it always brought us hope when it would hatch and obviously, a new life begins." Kai said: "I know that except for it was an egg of a phoenix. But where can we get it?"

Firey said: "You have to head towards a portal heading towards a town called Arcose then head towards the "Valiant Path". When you get there, you have to look for a sanctuary and then, you have to get the egg and don't forget to run for your life."

Kai looked at her strangely and then, Firey added: "You need to get Diemas' cane before you get the "Halo Egg".

Meanwhile, Tyson and the others were searching around the castle, looking for Kai. Tyson said: "I didn't know that this palace would be this huge." Ray said: "I've seen castles but not like this one… it seems to be alive…"

While Ray was talking, Max backed up and bumped into a huge statue. Max turned back, but once he did, the statue suddenly began to come to life and the walls seemed to be alive as well.

Hillary yelled: "You're going down!" She shot a beam of light that multiplied into 7 or more shots. "BRASH, CRASH, SMASH!" Iridane cast: "Freezing Rage!" A blizzard came from the window and icicle shards pierced the statues.

Max cast: "Hydro Gauntlet!" Water shaped gloves appeared on Max's hands and Max began shooting bigger shots of water than he normally does. Ray somersaulted and avoided most of the attacks and when he couldn't take it anymore, he cast: "Raging Tiger Beaker!"

A white tiger appeared and rammed at the statues and just went through them like a hot knife through butter. The statues collapsed like dominoes as the white tiger ran through them. Tyson cast: "Shadow Tornado!" A black tornado swooped Tyson and Tyson threw a javelin straight down at his opponents and they were shattered by the force of the javelin.

Then, next were the walls, bricks shot out and started hitting them. This is where Daichi first demonstrated his powers. Daichi cast: "Blitz Break!" He gained a new type of power and then, a large sword appeared in his hand and when he slammed the floor, thunder sparked out and repelled the walls.

The walls soon began taking shape and it clumped on Max's hands and chained them together. Tyson was forced against the wall and Ray was bound by the bricks and Hillary was stuck in a deep trench.

The amazing thing was: Kenny was the only one who wasn't affected. Kenny revealed the true nature of his powers and then, Kenny cast: "Bloody Howl!" His Dark spirit appeared and then, she let out an unearthly wail that shattered the bricks.

The bricks crumbled into small pieces and all the Bladebreakers were free. Tyson dusted off the dirt and he said to Kenny: "Not bad, chief! You're pretty strong, you know." Kenny acknowledged it and said humbly: "Well, I'm not as good as you yet, that's for sure."

Then, Hillary shouted: "Hey, we're not focusing on our main objective here!" Tyson yelled back: "I know, give me a minute, will ya?" Then, Hillary and Tyson began to bicker again and again. Just like old times.

Ray and Max sighed and said in unison: "They'll never change…" Meanwhile, they didn't know that Kai was in another dimension. Another dimension connected to the castle in some way…

cloudstrife22793: Alright, the next chapter will focus more on Kai and then, Ray will meet him with Iridane.

Ray: Really? You're giving spoilers?

(cloudstrife22793 slaps her head)

cloudstrife22793: Darn it…

Max: Please don't forget reviews!

Ray: Yeah don't forget!

Tyson: Yay! I finally awoke!

Kai: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut your trap. Kinda liked it when you were asleep though.

Tyson: Hey!

REVIEWS Please!


	8. Retrieval Journey

cloudstrife22793: This is for Heart of the Elements! Finally I get to update it.

Kai: Really? Then, why do you take forever then?

cloudstrife22793: Coz I got exams and tests and more quizzes everyday!

Ray: So, you won't update for a long time again?

cloudstrife22793: Yeah, I guess.

Chapter 8- The Retrieval Journey

Kai was in the different dimension looking for Diemas' Cane. Kai muttered, "I just wish something would just happen to make this god forsaken thing easier, but you can't expect it." Then, he found a village in the middle of nowhere and Kai wondered why it would be there.

Kai said to himself, "This world gets stranger by the minute and Tyson would be useful here right now just to get past all this fog." Kai went to the village and looked if he had chances of getting information.

When Kai got there, Kai asked, "Where is this?" The man answered: "Welcome to the city of Arcose." Kai looked around and said to himself, "So this is Arcose…." Then, Kai asked, "Do you have any idea to find Diemas' Cane?"

The man just repeated what he had said awhile ago. Kai mentally slapped himself and said to himself, "Shit, now this is like a video game! Where people just repeat with what they just said earlier." Kai walked on and tried to find more clues in the new redundant world.

Then, he saw a poster and it said:

Whoever wins and proves himself to be the strongest

will prove he's the worthy user of

Diemas' Cane.

Also, he will earn the prize money equivalent to 100000.

Kai said to himself, "I've got no time for games." When he walked away, he stopped dead in his tracks and went backwards and saw the word written in bold: **Diemas' Cane**. Kai wondered, "On the second thought…" Then, he looked for the place where he could register.

Meanwhile, Tyson and the others were fighting their way through the living castle. Necruio wasn't there any longer and Kai was simply missing. Hillary screamed, "I never knew that statues were invincible!"

Tyson stepped back while blasting one and said, "Same here, Hil!" Max and Ray stood back to back and more statues came. Then, Ray had an idea and he told everyone, "Step back!" He charged a massive amount of earth energy and cast, "Manipulate!"

Long range earth waves spread out through the castle and left the statues defenseless leaving, Tyson and the others a clear shot. Tyson cast, "Evolution Tornado!" A blue tornado appeared and separated into 2 more and formed a blue dragon.

The dragon swooped down and smashed all of them in one helluva blow. Then, Max had his chance, he cast, "Aqua Wisp!" He summoned a huge tortoise that opened it shell and inhaled air and then, it summoned a tidal wave.

The tidal wave sent the statues crumbling and leaving Kenny, Daichi and Hillary to deal the last blow. Hillary cast, "Angel Requiem!" Thousands of angel arrows descended on the statues and knocked them down like how Yamato does it in B-daman! (Hillary: You had to mention that….)

Then, Kenny cast, "Oblivion!" Guess what came out, it was Anima, a huge two headed fiend that can easily kill within 5 seconds. One of the very few that can break a damage of 99999. It launched chains and dragged the statues to hell and made them rot and burn in hell.

Daichi moaned, "Unfair! Since when did you never give me the chance to attack?" Kenny smiled and said, "I didn't expect it to go crazy like that you know." Ray asked, "What now? We're completely lost in a castle with walking furniture!"

Kenny said, "We know that, Ray, but our primary objective is to find Kai, right?" Tyson said, "You know to tell you the truth, I'd rather leave Kai here you know." Max said, "But Tyson! He's our teammate! You kumquat!"

Back to the strange dimension, Kai already registered and his first opponent was a woman with the ability to control iron or steel. Kinda like Magneto. She howled, "You're no match for me!"

She summoned little iron balls which became cannonballs the closer they got to Kai. Kai was pretty unfazed and he simply blasted it and melted it without a problem. The girl screeched: "You little bastard!" Kai leaped sideways and caught every single of her close range blows.

The announcer shouted: "Looks like that Mierna is having a hard time with this fire bearer, but does Kai have enough to keep up with her?" His partner announced: "I think he's going to lose to her, after all, she's in her territory."

Kai said to himself: "You're right about that, loud mouth. I am on her territory. But, there is one theory that can beat her. That is, fire melts metal!" He hurled a huge fire ball towards the steel panels on the floor and he made sure now it was his terrain.

Mierna said: "What are you doing you little twerp?" Kai smirked and told her: "Take a look at the ground and tell me if it's still your terrain or is it not." Mierna gasped in horror as she saw lava spurting out of the ground and she was completely defenseless.

Kai said: "I'll tell you what I think; you're on my home field now!" Kai leaped up and threw bigger fireballs than her cannonballs and hell, did he bust through them like a hot knife through butter.

Then, Mierna screamed: "Eeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The fireballs stopped in front of her face and left her cowering in the corner. Kai said: "Do you think I really want to kill a weakling like you?" She looked up and Kai had ceased the fireballs.

Kai said: "I don't have enough time to kill a loser like you. You're not as strong as I am that's for sure." Firey appeared and added: "You're right! No one can beat us!" Mierna was startled at the sight of Firey and she said: "I surrender."

The whole crowd was shocked, Kai was a 14 year old and Mierna was about 22. But what do you expect, Kai's a guardian and he's inherited one of the most powerful spirits in the world. The crowd howled and cheered on for a more vicious battle.

His next match was a man who had the ability to manipulate minds, however, he couldn't manipulate Kai's mind because of Kai's sheer determination and will to survive. So, Kai won the second match.

At the castle, Tyson and the others were looking for Kai. Daichi and the others looked everywhere but no sign of him. Then, a question came into Hillary's mind and she asked: "Kenny, Daichi how did you get your powers?"

Kenny explained: "Well, it's a pretty long story. Remember when we were separated in the vortex?" Hillary nodded and Kenny explained: "Well, I happened to stumble across something when I was alone."

Flashback and Kenny's P.O.V 

"I was running away from bandits who tried to cut my head off. They were cannibals, I say! Cannibals!"

Then, I entered a shrine where I could a place to stay and then, out of nowhere a huge spirit appeared and asked if I was Kenny Kyoyuji. Of course, I said yes and then, she granted me powers and told me.

"My powers and I are at your service from now on." Then, I was able to reach a village and I met Daichi there and after that I went to your village and that's where I first met Kai in this world.

End of P.O.V 

Hillary was pretty shocked and she wondered how Daichi got his powers. This was the story:

Daichi explained:

"I was in a mountain range. It had the thickest amount of mist I ever seen. In fact I couldn't even see where I was walking until this unusually large eagle swooped down and brought me to her nest.

I knew she wanted to feed me to her baby chicks but, I'd rather jump off than get eaten so, I jumped off the nest and I was unconscious for awhile. That's all I remember."

End of Explanation 

Hillary however wasn't impressed with his explanation, but whaddya expect? Daichi is clearly as stupid as Tyson. (Sorry Daichi fans!) Tyson said: "Well, it's pretty clear that Kai isn't here. Maybe he's somewhere else."

Meanwhile Kai was in his last match. The victor takes the Diemas' Cane. The announcer shouted: "Alright! This will be declared as a Caged Match!" Whoever falls out of the ring loses!

The ground suddenly elevated and this was Kai's specialty, aerial combat. But there was a problem, no aerial combat so, he better think of something fast!

Then, the announcer sent out the signal. Let the games begin!

Okay, one chapie done! Don't forget! Reviews!


	9. Final Retrieval Journey

cloudstrife22793: Okay, Heart of the Elements, coming up!

Tyson: Yay! More butt kicking!

Kai: Finally…

Ray: Alright, time to kick Necruio's ass!

Max: That sonofa--- deserves to die that's for sure.

Kai: Why can't you just say that the fucking bastard deserves to go to hell?

cloudstrife22793: Too many bad words, Kai! My ears are beginning to bleed! Yeah, and Anima is from FFX or Final Fantasy 10.

Chapter 9- The Final Retrieval

The match was between Kai and someone just like him. He was a fire user and not only that, he had more control than Kai, so, Kai had a big disadvantage. Plus, he was able to imitate Kai's movement and appearance.

Kai said: "This won't be easy, that's for sure. But, he isn't even coming to attack me at all." The man just stood there smiling and giving Kai this strange look. Kai said: "Well, might as well, attack first." Kai leaped high and shot as many fire balls as he could to damage his opponent greatly.

Smoke filled the arena and to Kai's annoyance, he didn't even get knocked down. He was still standing there mocking him like anything. Kai snarled: "That's it! He's going straight to hell!" Kai lunged and his hands were glowing with fire aura.

The man easily dodged all of Kai's moves. Then, all of a sudden, he leaped up and blasted the same amount of fire balls Kai shot at it him and boy, did that send Kai flying. Kai hit the wall hard and that gave the man a chance to give Kai a good beating.

Kai didn't give up though, he still went on. By summoning Firey's power, he was able to keep up with him. The man said: "So, is this all you have? What a pity…" Kai shouted: "Well, too bad for you, because I'm just getting warmed up!" Kai shot fire arrows and then, lunged at him again.

But, the man easily countered his move by grabbing his left arm and twisting him and he had a blade by the back of Kai's neck. The man began to morph and he added: "You're never going to beat me, if you can't beat yourself!"

Kai turned back and he saw himself fighting him. Kai said in annoyance to himself: "That guy is one heck of an idiot… First, he mocks me. Now, he's imitating me!" The announcer said: "Whoa! Looks like our rookie is having a hard time with our champ here."

The secondary announcer said: "I can't agree with you more, it seems like Riese is too hard for him, don'tcha think?" Kai hit Riese hard with his elbow and then, he blasted a bigger assault of fire towards him.

But then, it didn't seem to affect him, even though he wasn't controlling Kai's flame, he wasn't getting injured and there was no presence of a shield. Kai wondered: "I don't get it! Every time I launch an attack at him, it doesn't seem to hurt him."

Riese interrupted his thoughts by saying: "Well, why don't you try thinking before you strike? Because fire ain't going to kill me, you're just trying to kill fire with fire." Kai thought: "He's right, I don't have any other power aside from fire and I have no idea how to make it more effective."

Then, suddenly, Riese gave him a clue without knowing, he said: "The only way, you could beat yourself is to push yourself to the limit and fight against your doubts and fears." Kai felt like he was struck by lightning and he was given an idea.

He said: "Firey! I think we need to become one!" Firey asked: "How exactly do we do that, Kai?" Kai replied: "You just have to trust me and go inside me, take possession of me!" Firey sighed and went in reluctantly, hesitant of putting Kai in danger all by himself.

Kai suddenly felt such an enormous amount of power bursting within him. His combat abilities were becoming stronger and better and this time, he had a lot more than just the power of fire, but the strength of fire.

Riese lunged at him and Kai simply moved his body with ease without any energy. Rises wondered: "What the heck?" Kai pivoted and kicked him and began attacking rapidly. Kai kicked him repeatedly with ease and it's now as if Kai had grown stronger in a short period of time.

Riese was flung up into the air and Kai and Firey separated and dealt the last blow: "FINAL INFERNO!"

Meanwhile, Tyson and the others had searched the whole castle and this gave them a really hard time. Tyson got really frustrated, Ray was getting impatient, Max was clueless as always, Kenny was also having a hard time, and Hillary was fuming angry, Iridane was worried and Daichi was just acting like an idiot.

Hillary screamed: "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND KAI IN A STUPID PLACE LIKE THIS?" Iridane shouted: "Will you shut your big mouth and make sure you use your head instead of your mouth!" Hillary got scared of Iridane and shut her mouth.

Tyson and the others were pretty shocked, she was exactly like Kai when he gets pissed off or annoyed with people. It's usually Tyson who gets it, but now, it's Hillary. Tyson whispered: "Now, that's… something you don't see everyday."

Iridane demanded: "What did you say?" Tyson whimpered: "Nothing…." Ray and Max looked at him with a smirk and Tyson knew what they were thinking and he said: "It isn't funny!"

Iridane said: "We have to remain serious and completely focused. We can't stray away from our main objective." Kenny whispered to Daichi: "That's what Kai would usually say if we get careless." Iridane heard that though but she didn't say anything.

She thought to herself: "Kai, where are you? I just hope you're going to be okay." Daichi asked: "How are we going to find Kai if he isn't here? What if he's in another dimension or something?"

Iridane sighed and said: "You know, for someone that stupid, I'm glad you gave a smart theory." Daichi said: "Why, thank--- wait a minute!" Iridane replied: "Hn." Just like the Kai they always knew.

Then, Hillary found this strange portal and she called out: "Guys! Check this out!" They all went closer to the portal and they were immediately transported into the dimension Kai was in.

While stuck in another dimension, Kai had won the tournament because of his smart thinking. Now, the only thing he was missing: The Halo Egg. This might be the most difficult task that was ever given to him.

If you wanna know why, it's because he will have to go through the hottest place in the dimension, otherwise known as the Valiant Path. This path was surrounded by hot lava and this maybe Kai's home field but there was a big monster that turned people into stone if threatened.

Not only that, there was a dragon that was supposedly said that could light up a forest fire without a problem. Firey said: "Kai, you better be careful when you get into that cave. That is, if you don't want to be turned into stone forever."

Kai shook his head and asked her: "Do you think I'm nuts? But, I don't really care if I turn into stone, though…" Firey mentally slapped herself and asked: "Why are you such a morbid kid?" Kai replied: "Because that's the way I am."

Kai immediately left Arcose and headed for Valiant Path. When he reached there, he was faced by 10 bandits. The bandits jumped and pinned down Kai. Sure, Kai could handle 5 guys, but not 7 big men who were much stronger and taller than him.

However, he could have easily beaten them but, he refused to use his powers so, he kinda had a hard time. That is, until Ray and Iridane appeared in his way and the bandits were caught off guard.

Ray said: "I think, you are crushing my friend under your knee, mister." Ray cast: "AVALANCHE!" A huge amount of rocks collided on the other 3 bandits and the bandits realizing that their leader was dead, they scampered off like little children.

Ray helped Kai onto his feet and asked: "You okay?" Kai said: "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, Ray teased: "Aww, does it still hurt?" Kai snapped: "Shut up!" Iridane remained very silent at the side. Then, Kai took notice of her and walked over to her.

Kai said: "Hey." She looked up and she gazed into the bluenette's auburn eyes. Kai also stared at her and then, she apologized: "Listen, Kai. I'm really…" Kai put a finger on her lips and said: "I think I get the point."

They stared at each other and then, slowly, they were drawn into a kiss and this shocked Ray. Ray screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAA-(mph!)" Kai placed his hand on Ray's mouth and he said: "I suggest you shut your big mouth about it."

Ray nodded frantically and then Kai released his hand over Ray's mouth and gave him a death glare just to make sure that he doesn't say anything. Iridane was smiling a very small smile and Kai just smirked at her.

Ray looked at them and he said: "This world has gone haywire." Kai said: "Come on, we better get moving if we want to go home and get out of here." Ray and Iridane nodded and they both headed to Valiant Path.

Meanwhile, Tyson and the others were in the city of Ka Luda. Ka Luda was more of a joyful place. It was more of games and inns. There were no warriors lurking in that place. Hillary wondered: "Where are we?"

Tyson replied: "I don't know, but I wish I knew." Daichi added: "Same here." Then, they heard rumors about a tournament in the village and knowing Tyson, he was always reckless. Tyson said: "Come on, let's go check out the tournament!"

Max nodded and said: "Yeah, we should at least get a little training here." They all went to the coliseum where all people gathered to see people fight against humongous monsters. The announcer declared: "First up, we'll have that blonde boy over there versus the Behemoth!"

Max questioned: "What blonde haired boy?" Hillary smacked Max's head with her hand and said: "You, you idiot!" Max murmured: "Oh." Max got down from the stadium seats and went to the battle ring to meet his opponent.

In, Kai's group, they were in front of Valiant Path. Ray asked: "You ready?" Iridane nodded and Kai didn't reply, he just walked in. Ray said to himself: "I guess I'll take that as a yes." He walked in and followed Kai and Iridane.

When they got inside, Iridane said: "You think you can do this?" Kai said: "Yeah, this would be easy. After all.." He snapped his fingers and the lava parted and he added: "This is my terrain."

They all walked on until they found a nest and coiled around it was a huge snake that was around 50 times Kai's size. Ray asked: "How do we get it? We can't use vines, it will just get burned up and ice will just melt here."

Kai snuck through the open gaps and got close to the egg. Once he got the egg, he heard a piercing cry in the air and he didn't like the sound of that. The basilisk had awoken and swung its tail furiously and it swat Kai towards Ray and luckily the egg didn't crack.

Iridane yelled: "Ray, the egg!" Ray, being the fastest runner dived for the egg and got it. Unfortunately, the basilisk lashed its tail around Ray and coiled around him. Kai got up right away and cast: "FLAME SABER!"

Firey became once more his battle armor and he created a sword out of fire and slashed the basilisk's tail off. The basilisk didn't howl but he let go off Ray, that's for sure. Then, Iridane cast: "Icicle Storm!" A huge amount of ice spears rained down and killed the basilisk.

Kai said: "Thanks." Iridane smiled and said: "No problem. I hate being defenseless." Kai looked around and asked: "Ray, you okay?" Ray scrambled himself on his feet and answered: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then, they both left the cave and headed for Ka Luda Village.

In the stadium, Max was challenged by a very big horse with two devil horns ready to skewer him. Max cast: "Great Waterfall Explosion!" He formed water out from the ground and blasted it towards the behemoth.

The behemoth was thrown back but its spirit didn't dampen, he kicked Max towards the wall and knocked Hillary from the stadium. Hillary screamed: "Yipe!" As she fell down on the sand, the people cheered on for bloodier fighting.

Hillary snarled: "Now, this is something I'd like." She transformed and then, she charged up a vast amount of raw energy and blasted it towards the behemoth and really kicked its ass. The behemoth deteriorated and vanished.

The whole crowd was shocked and they cheered and rooted on for Hillary and Max. Max waved and went back to his seat. Max breathed out in relief and said: "I'm glad that's over." Hillary sat beside Tyson and said: "You said it, Max."

The next pair they threw in was Daichi and Tyson but these two gad excellent coordination with each other, so they wouldn't have a problem. But there was one problem, their opponent was Kai, Ray and Iridane.

Tyson shouted: "KAI!" Kai snapped: "What the fuck?" Ray said to Iridane: "We're dead." Iridane replied: "You can say that again." The announcer declared that they should fight each other and the battle already started. Tyson changed into his guardian form and asked: "What do we do, smarty?"

Kai shrugged and said: "Let's just try to make a mock battle." Kai and Ray changed and Daichi changed also. Iridane also had a form of her own and believe me, s he looked like a Valkyrie. Tyson leaped up and cast: "WIND BLADE!"

A huge blade of wind went straight for Kai but, Kai being quick, he dodged it and that blade hit the sandy floor hard. Then, Kai charged up his own fire energy and cast: "JUSTICE FLAME!"

He sparked out an entire assault and it was aimed for both Daichi and Tyson. Then, Daichi got in the way of Kai's fire and cast: "THUNDER PROVIDENCE!" He shot out a huge amount of thunder and countered Kai's attack.

However, there was a follow up attack and it was from Ray. Ray cast: "BUSTER AVALANCHE!" He summoned a huge amount of rocks and it knocked Daichi down hard. Then, Iridane cast: "FREEZING BLITZ!"

Then, Tyson countered and cast: "FREEDOM WIND!" He hurled five tornados and countered all the attacks. Then, Kai and Tyson battled it out like they always do in beyblading. Ray and Daichi set down with Iridane and they watched the two of them fight.

Although it was supposedly to be a mock battle, Tyson and Kai took each other so seriously and they really tried to kill each other. Kai and Tyson sent blasts but they were always countered by each other and they were getting impatient.

Tyson shouted: "Let's finish this!" Kai shouted back: "Let's see who dies first!" Kai charged up a huge amount of energy in his right hand and Tyson also charged up energy in his right hand. They charged towards each other each shouting their opponent's name.

"TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"KAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

They charged into each other and blasted each other down and the victor? It was a draw, they were both equal in power and they were so strong that when they knocked each other down, expect and loud KABOOM!"

Iridane knew that the people in the arena took away the Halo egg and she was determined to get it back. When she saw the main throne, she saw it standing on a pillow. Iridane tugged Ray's shirt and Ray asked: "What?"

She pointed to the seat and they saw the Halo egg and they devised a plan how to get it. They used the smoke as a diversion and then, they would leap up and get the egg. And that's exactly what happened.

Tyson and Kai both hit the ground and created a huge amount of smoke and both Ray and Iridane leaped up and quickly snatched it. When the smoke cleared, the judge howled: "Where is my EGG?"

But it was too late, all of them left with Tyson and Kai. Once they headed out, they were all sucked into a vortex back towards Midrune.

cloudstrife22793: This is Chapter 9 and I hope you like it!

Ray: So, we're heading back and we're making sure Necruio dies?

Kai: (cracks his knuckles) Yes. I'll make sure he's skewered in the devil's pitchfork!

Tyson: I think that's enough Kai. You watched too much horror movies especially Exorcism of Emily Rose.

Kai: I wasn't scared.

Max: Yeah, but you talking like that it already scary.

cloudstrife22793: Okay, don't worry about, Kai. I'll put screw his head real tight and make sure he never says that again.

By the way, REVIEWS!


	10. The Last Confrontation

cloudstrife22793: Thank you for waiting! I'm sorry I kinda haven't updated this story in a long time.

Ray: So, does Necruio die now?

cloudstrife22793: Apparently, yes. He does.

Max: Alright! But what happens after?

Kai: Thank the Lord!

Tyson: Do we lose our powers?

cloudsrife22793: Nope. You are left with something called the eternal gift. Wait a minute why am I telling you? I shouldn't be! Now, on with the story.

Chapter 10- The Last Confrontation

Tyson and the group were no longer in the castle, but they were back at the village where Areana, Genisia, Juna and Rikota came upon to welcome them back. Genisia said: "Hey! Welcome back!" Ray said: "Hey! Haven't heard from you in a ---."

Before he could finish, she slapped him and said: "You're never going to leave without me! Understand! I want some action to you know! Necruio destroyed my best friend and I'm going to give him a vengeance he will never forget!"

Ray, although stunned said assuring her: "Don't worry. You'll get your chance." Genisia smiled and hugged Ray. Areana and Max were talking about how strong Max has been since the first time he came here.

She was completely impressed. Tyson and Juna were talking happily to each other and Rikota and Hillary were getting jealous of the love birds. You can imagine all the hinotamas and volcanoes bursting behind them.

Then, a girl was heard squealing: "DAICHI!" Daichi turned around and saw the girl who he met in this world. Her name was Yukiko or Child of Snow in English. Daichi wrapped his arms around her and said: "Hey, wassup?"

Yukiko replied: "Oh, nothing much! How's your guardian career going?" Daichi gave her a wide grin and said: "It's the best ever!" Yukiko laughed quietly and smiled and Daichi liked it when she smiled although it did look like she had no eyes.

Then, Kenny and Furuna, a girl he met when he was alone in the world. Furuna was about his height had long green hair and she wore a pair of glasses on her head. She was very sweet but she could also be very serious when there was an emergency.

Each of the girls controlled the opposite element of the boys and in Hillary's case however, it's vice versa. Iridane had the power of ice, Kai had fire. Tyson had wind and Juna had gravity, Ray had the power of earth and Genisia had the power of non-elemental.

Max had water and Areana had thunder like Daichi except weaker in some sort. Kenny being dark and of course, Furuna had light and Hillary, it was the same thing as Kenny except vice versa.

While they were talking, the sky suddenly became stormy and black. The winds were howling and the land was set on fire. Then, they heard the voice they knew was very recognizable: "You will all fall down! Just like us, Haziliks did!"

Then, there was chaos everywhere, the villagers were screaming and this was like the day of reckoning. Tyson shouted: "No way, are we going to lose to you Necruio!" Necruio shouted mockingly: "Is that so? Then, let's see what you've got."

Hillary began to glow bright pink and she her powers were growing. Then, she commanded: "Divine Elements of Gaia come forth and lend thy power! I beg thee to hear my plea for together we shall set the world free!"

The powers of Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi were thrown into an overwhelming state and their powers have just struck level 2. If level one was hard enough for Necruio, this one would be even harder.

Tyson looked completely different, Windy had given him 3 pairs of wings, a long javelin lighter and more powerful than before and he wore a harder battle armor that was as light as Hydrogen. Then, Windy became a shield as well to Tyson and the others.

Kai's armor changed into a long black cloak, fire armor that completely encased his body but it didn't make him look bulky. Then, he had two daggers and a head band wrapped around his forehead. Then, he had huge bright red phoenix wings sprouting from his back. (You'll know later what it's for.)

Ray looked like the white tiger. He had green stripes, earth modified armor and he had claws in his hands and they were razor sharp too. Those claws could cut through anything and his agility and strength had hit a new level.

Max wore his blue water armor and he had a large trident and fins. Also, he was amphibious so that he could fight underwater anytime, anywhere. He also had spikes on his arms for slashing and he could stick to walls too like a starfish.

Then, Kenny had a dark purple armor and he had a double blade attached to one hilt like Kadaj's in Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. He even didn't need his glasses anymore. They were on the floor from where he ascended and he had shooting knives in his shooter.

Daichi had a complete change, he had a helmet over his head, he had shiny yellow armor and then, he a blade shaped like thunder and also, he could shoot thunder bolts like Zeus and he had that much power equal to Zeus.

Hillary, finally, looked like an angel. She had six large wings and she had a helmet on her head that covered her eyes and it had Pegasus feathers on it. Then, she did not only have a javelin but a large rifle (pretty cool, huh?). Her rifle had enough power to demolish like the Wing 0 Gundam.

Necruio said: "Gwahahaha! You think you can threaten me with such appearance?" He raised his hand and summoned: "Spirits of the Dead come before me! Aid me in my battle for we shall take victory which once belonged to the Haziliks!"

The monsters came from the ground and then, not only did that rise but there was something nastier. Hades and Mephistoles also appeared and those monsters were both gods of the dead people. Necruio commanded: "Go, an attack the village!"

The monsters went towards Tyson and the others and this is where the match truly began. Tyson cast: "DRAGON TORNADO!" He summoned a tornado and molded a dragon out of it which bombarded the monsters.

But, there was one catch, these monsters were dead already so it's impossible to kill them again right? So, they not only survived but they multiplied into more and they were unstoppable.

Ray tried to block them in their path, he cast: "ROCK PIT!" He opened a hole in the ground and tried swallowing them up. But the monsters simply floated over it. There was no end to these monsters.

Necruio mocked: "So, are you still so confident now? I don't think so!" Kai shouted: "Well, guess again bastard!" He lunged at Necruio and shot him with the fire balls he created. Necruio smiled and teleported from one place to another to avoid the attack.

Then, Max attacked him from behind and cast: "WATER HAY LIN POWER!" He was surrounded by water and he grew water claws. Water claws that were even bigger than him by creating water based hands.

Then, Kenny said: "My turn!" Kenny used his dark ability to multiply and form them into one powerful monster let's say a vampire for example. His multiples gave the vampire life but what happened was, Hades drained its life and used it to increase Necruio in terms of power.

Kenny shouted: "That's impossible! The escape from that thing was futile!" Daichi said: "I'll give it a try!" He charged towards Necruio and cast: "Zeus, lend me thy power! For the time of judgement is near!" Thunder exploded through out the sky and Daichi cast: "Zeus's Judgement!"

Thunder rained on the field but Mephistoles absorbed it and returned it towards Daichi so Daichi was struck down. Hillary gave it a shot by casting: "Holy Lethality!" This was a strong white magic technique but not even she could destroy Hades.

Necruio laughed and said: "It seems it was a good choice for me to sign a contract with the Underworld." Kai said: "Well, you're going to end up there anyway!" Necruio was enraged by Kai's remark and lunged at him and the battle between the two phoenixes began.

Necruio began glowing black and Kai was glowing red. Then, out of nowhere, remember what it said in the inscriptions? A huge meteor was plunging into Midrune and nobody could stop it.

Then, Kai got distracted by the meteor that he didn't notice that he was shot by an ice beam and frozen into an ice prism. Tyson shouted: "Kai!" Ray and the others took notice and Kenny stopped blasting the army.

Kai was completely solidified into the prism. There was no hope for him, for now…

While Kai was in an unconscious state, Prince Axel came to see him in a form of a spirit. Kai woke up and asked: "Who are you?" Axel replied: "I am the man who you saw fighting with Necruio's ancestor."

Kai said: "So, you're Axel?" Axel replied: "Yes. You do realize that you are the only one capable of stopping him." Kai protested: "But, I'm frozen in a huge chunk of ice. My powers are completely below his!"

Axel said: "Not if you don't believe in your strength." Kai kept quiet and Axel asked: "Are you wondering why Firey chose you?" Kai said: "Yeah. Most likely." Axel explained: "It is because you were the chosen one. You were chosen to stop world demise."

Kai said: "Me? No way! I'm too big an idiot and a weakling to stop such thing." Axel said: "But you can stop it, Kai. For my blood runs within your veins. You are my descendant. The chosen one."

Kai was shocked and Axel added: "And, I will give you something, for we shall obtain what has been lost in the past." Then, Axel went inside Kai's body. Kai felt his power and Axel's fuse together as one. His powers were on the verge, and he was ready to beat Necruio and save the world.

Meanwhile, Necruio was declaring on how strong he was and how he was going to rule the world. The others powers have been completely sucked out and they were mindless puppets under Necruio.

Necruio said: "Soon! The world will be mine! Hahahahahahahaha!" Then, he heard a familiar voice behind him: "This ends, now." Necruio turned around and saw Kai. Necruio smirked and said: "Hah! Tough luck! All your friend's powers belong to me!"

Kai raised his head and said: "Oh. You're not talking to Kai anymore. But, thanks for the information, Lionel." Necruio recognized him and knew who he was talking to, it was Prince Axel. The one who had sent his ancestor to hell.

Then, Necruio enraged that his plan was interfered with, he lunged at Axel and the fight that will determine their destiny began. They began hurling fire balls and everything they had at each other.

Then, the same thing happened. Necruio smirked and said: "Why don't I go after his beloved?" He threw a fire ball towards Iridane and Iridane did nothing but scream. Axel, flying as fast as he could, couldn't cast a shield in time.

Instead, he got hit in her place. Iridane cried out: "KAI!" Kai rolled on the floor and was left unresponsive. Iridane went to him and she held him in her arms. She was crying and she silently said: "Please, wake up Kai. You're the only one who can stop him."

A tear dropped on his face and this rekindled Kai's power. When Kai opened his eyes, his eyes were seen with fire blazing behind them. Then, he got up and kissed her and said: "Thanks…"

He flew off again in order to stop Necruio once more. Necruio was shocked and when Axel was there, this time, he was ready. His powers surrounded his body and he cats the same attack that sent the ancestor to hell: "SUPERIOR FLAME!"

He blasted Necruio and annihilated him. Then, the village people shouted: "THE METEOR!" Axel looked up and Kai asked: "What do we do?" Axel looked down and said: "We release the guardians."

Axel flew down and burned off all the chains. Tyson asked: "What now, Kai?" Axel realized that his friends still thought he was Kai, so he answered: "We combine our powers, and we destroy that meteor."

They acquired their powers back and flew towards the meteor. They gathered all the energy they could and focused it on the meteor. Tyson said: "On the count of three, one… two…"

They all shouted in unison: "Three!" They laid there blast at the breaking point of the meteor and the meteor was still pummeling through their magic. Then, all of a sudden their powers grew infinitely strong and they blew up the meteor.

The people cheered and were celebrating their victory. The sky was bright once more and the monsters returned into dust. Their triumph over evil was successful.

cloudstrife22793: The End!

Ray: Yay! We won!

Tyson: Of course we did!

Kai: Yes! He's dead!

Max: Kai's happy. That's new.

Kenny: Well, who cares? Anyway, REVIEWS for author please!


	11. Epilogue

cloudstrife22793: This is the final chapter! It's actually supposed to be with chapter 10 but I forgot to put it.

Tyson: So, this is the end?

Kai: Duh, what do you think?

Ray: Kai's got a point.

Max: Yeah, let's see what happens.

Chapter 11- Epilogue

"Hi! It's me, Hillary; I'll be the one telling what happens after we beat Necruio! Don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to anybody."

The gang and I managed to get home, we were all back in Japan. In old, boring Japan. Tyson managed to get through his grades and pass the next grade; also his bond and Dragoon's have gotten stronger.

Not only that, he was able to get into the Tennis team in our school. Although the bully is his partner, he seems to work pretty well. Tyson's attitude had changed since the last time we came from there.

He developed a sense of responsibility instead of sleeping through class and that brought up his grades. He was a lot better than before; even the chief was surprised of what happened. He thought we brought home the fake Tyson.

Although, a kinda miss the way he was. There is less bickering between us, but I kinda miss it. We only have it once a month to the most. Right now, everything has changed. He lessened his food consuming and he manages to do kendo with his grandpa without complaining, that's new.

"Hillary?" I turned around and saw a navy blue haired boy with his cap on backwards. I replied: "Hi, Tyson." He went near me and stood beside me. I stared at him and said: "I didn't know you come here."

Tyson said with a grin: "Now you know." He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered: "You look a lot prettier when you're by the sunlight."

I giggled and he laid a small kiss on my cheek. I blushed uncontrollably and he and I just admired the sun from the horizon.

Ray, however went back to China. He said he still had a few unfinished issues back at home. Although we were sad to see him leave, he gave us his e-mail address so he can e-mail us.

He was with Mariah. After the entire big magic incident, he never seems to have forgotten it. He now managed a restaurant with is family. It was quite cute really went he sent us his first e-mail.

Attached to the letter was a picture where Kevin tripped over the carpet and spilled soup on Ray's grandma by accident. It was really hilarious. Ray was in the background slapping his forehead and Mariah had bulging veins on her head.

However, there was someone who he really missed back at Midrune. He missed Genisia, the girl who granted his powers. Ray had a very good memory about her. She had very long black hair and she had magnificent green eyes that sparkled so beautifully.

(In China)

Mariah shouted: "Kevin! You're such a klutz!" Kevin shouted back: "Well, if it weren't for the stupid carpet, I wouldn't have tripped!"

The two were bickering off like anything and life was just completely normal to them.

Ray sighed and said to the two of them: "Can't we settle this peacefully?" The two looked at him strangely and Ray said: "I guess, that's a no." He walked away and the two were at it again.

His grandmother called Ray and beckoned him to come with her. Ray went to her and asked: "Yes?" His grandmother showed somebody and said: "Ray, I'd like for you to meet Fa Lin."

Fa Lin looked exactly like Genisia she even had that sweet smile Genisia used to give him. Fa Lin said: "I believe we have met, haven't we Ray Kon, the earth guardian?" Ray was completely stupefied and he asked: "You remind me of somebody. Have we met?"

Fa Lin replied: "Look deeper and you will understand." His grandmother looked at both of them and wondered: "Have you two met?" Ray nodded and said: "Yeah, I think we have." Fa Lin said: "Know who I am now, Ray?"

Mariah went over to him and asked: "Who's she?" Ray asked: "Genisia?" Fa Lin smiled and said: "Jackpot." Ray shouted: "No way! How'd you get here?" Genisia replied: "Let's say, by using magical transportation."

Ray was completely overjoyed, he even told me in his e-mail last time. He wrote: "Genisia is actually here! It's amazing! I'm so happy she's here!" We were happy for him after all, it really seemed that he liked her so much.

(Japan)

Well, right now, I was e-mailing another friend of ours, his name was Max Mizuhara.

Max was working with his mom in the BBA laboratory. It seemed he was learning a lot from there and he was improving himself in Science as stated in his last e-mail. Max was not only working with is mom but with Emily as well.

He said Emily was less annoying now than last time. She usually throws blunt words at people but now, she's more sensitive about it. Max also got a part time job as a car washer in one of the auto hops in New York.

His salary is about 50$ a day. If he worked over time, he gets double. So, if you multiply it by 50 since it is 50 yen here in Japan, he earns around 2500 yen a day and that's a lot.

He even asked about Tyson. That was very nice him. He has always been the nice, sweet and bubbly guy I have known for a long time. He said he's willing to challenge Tyson to a beyblade match and he said he's going to battle him in the tournament.

He said he'll accept any match from Tyson, anytime, anywhere. But he promises, that he will become world champion.

(America)

BOOM! "Michael Parker, you idiot! You weren't supposed to play with the atom smasher!" a brown-blonde haired girl cried out. Michael apologized: "Sorry, Em! I didn't know that! It seemed fun to play with!"

Then, Max came in and asked: "Hey, what's with all the smoke!" Emily shouted with frustration: "Stupid o'l brainiac Michael here wanted to play with the atom smasher!" Max went to her and said: "Calm down, Emily. Maybe he didn't know what it was for."

Emily shrieked: "But he could've killed us all and you're telling me, to calm down?" Michael said: "It's okay, Max. She's right after all." Emily shouted: "You know, what it's for after all you freakin' idiot!"

Michael shouted: "Well, you're not given the right to yell at me!" Max said: "Guys, what's done is done. Calm down, both of you." Max explained: "It was wrong for Michael to use the atom smasher and it was wrong for Emily to yell at him. After all, there are several kinds of smashers here."

Michael said: "You're right. Maybe I shouldn't have played with it." Emily sighed and said: "Yeah, it was wrong of me to yell at him." They both apologized to one another and Max said: "Maybe we should go for lunch. After all, it's noon already."

They all left for the canteen leaving a huge mess."

(Japan)

Well, it seemed the Max has been free lately. The only one I rarely hear from is from Kai. I don't know what his problem is, but he hardly replies. It's like, it leaves me to wonder, where is he?

(Nagashima, Japan)

"I'll be taking the rest of the day off, can you please take my phone calls? Thanks." a two toned haired boy left the building of Hiwatari enterprises, the big wealth he got from his grandfather.

He went to his limo and got inside. When he was on the road, his driver asked: "Sir, do we head home?" Kai replied: "No. There's one more place I need to go to." He went to the jail where his grandfather was kept. Kai stood there and said: "Well, like it in there?"

His grandfather smirked and said: "I see you're still wily and all." Kai said: "Well, you once did throw me into a jail cell in Abbey. You left me there without anything to eat nor drink. It was kinda inhuman torture. At least they give you food here."

His grandfather leaned against the bars and said: "I will get revenge on you, Kai! No matter what! I will always haunt your past!" Kai said smugly: "Yeah, yeah, keep talking. You'll waste yourself that way."

He walked away and left. He told his driver to bring the limo home without him while he went on a walk. Kai walked down the street until he came across 3 men harassing a girl. She looked exactly like someone he knew.

She looked like Iridane. The girl who nearly betrayed him. The very same girl who he grew fond of. The only girl he was able to get close to. The guys were talking in this trashy language and they even threw the girl against the wall.

This is what motivated Kai to approach. He said: "I don't think you should harass the young lady, don't you think?" The guys looked back and threatened Kai: "What? You wanna end up like her?"

Kai gave this expressionless look and his very deadly death glare. The guys grew afraid of him and drew back. Kai said: "Give back everything you got from her." They looked at each other and one said boldly: "Forget it!"

Kai pulled out Dranzer and said: "You asked for it." The 3 men drew their launchers and launched. Their beyblades were completely trash to Kai and Kai commanded: "Dranzer, trash 'em!"

Dranzer smashed into all of them with one mortally crushing flame attack and broke their blades into shards. The guys were frightened and they ran away like little children crying for their mommies.

Kai snickered and then went to the girl and asked: "Are you okay?" He offered his hand to help her and she refused it by just saying: "Hn. I could've handled them myself." Kai answered with a reasonable answer: "Then, why didn't you?"

She replied: "I'm afraid of fighting back that's all. By the way…" Kai wondered: "Huh?" The girl asked: "Have we met?" Kai replied: "No. But you look like somebody who I was very fond of."

She looked at him deeper and she drew closer. She asked: "Don't you remember me?" Kai replied: "Wait a minute, Iridane?" Iridane nodded and said: "Yeah, it's been so long..." She gazed deep into his eyes and he gazed into hers."

Kai asked: "Wanna go for a walk?" They both walked together and they ended up in the park. She asked: "So, how's life here?" Kai replied mournfully: "Very stressful, that's for sure."

She asked: "Kai, do you—I mean, have you met anybody--?" Kai cut her off by saying: "Somebody tolerable? Nah, not yet. But, it seems she's just right here." He looked at her brown eyes and he brushed her two toned black and blue hair.

She blushed into a bright red flame and when they unconsciously got closer, they were drawn into a passionate kiss. Then, after 5 seconds they parted and they were smiling and blushing at each other.

Then, they both left for Kai's house.

Now, this is the final chapter for our story. The adventure we all went through. Truly, the power of our friendship is the Heart of The Elements.

The End!


End file.
